


莫比乌斯之咒

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 4P, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 背景：大战后雷神要安置他的子民们，洛基一个人百无聊赖的在复仇者大厦研究魔法打发时间。宇宙魔方在战后被钢铁侠借去研究，结果恰好和洛基在研究的某种未知魔法产生反应，扰乱了不同时空的时间线，使得三个不同时间段的雷神都出现在了他们的生活里。这让邪神突然陷入了水深火热之中。雷1：Thor雷2：Thors雷3（A3）：索尔





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 本文部分章节含有4P车，不喜误入。

01  
无限战争后，雷神拖家带口从宇宙的另一头抵达中庭。面对老朋友钢铁侠学习美国大兵扳起来的脸色，索尔一手揽住洛基的肩膀，一边滔滔不绝地夸下海口。  
“……洛基绝对不会再给我们添麻烦了，吾友，你放心……”  
黑发邪神面带微笑和众人打了个招呼，站在斯蒂夫身边的娜塔莎硬生生从他人畜无害的表情里嗅到那么一点阴谋诡计的味道。  
“我总觉得哪里不太对。”  
黑寡妇念念有词，克林特抱臂摇头。  
但无论怎样，世界已经和以前不一样了，地球愈发变得像个村庄，外星人跑来定居好像也无不可。再说了，索尔还是他们的一份子呢，神盾局为员工及其家属准备住宿的地方好像也没什么大不了的？  
腹诽归腹诽，阿萨神族在无限战争时帮助地球许多，尼克福瑞还是和上头打了报告要批一块地给这群外星来客居住——当然，他花了不少力气游说，斯塔克出了不少钱，更别提索尔签了一张年限长得可怕的“劳动合同”。  
总而言之，言而总之，雷神带着他弟弟住进了复仇者大厦，剩下的人被安置在某一洲的某一处。黑豹陛下闻讯，特地提供了产自瓦坎达的优良技术，既能让阿萨神族不受外界干扰，又能让他们在自己的小国度里安生发展。  
皆大欢喜。

——除了邪神本人。  
洛基和索尔从小一起长大，前面一千多年他把他哥哥吃得那叫一个死。他说树上花儿是红的，索尔绝对不会认为那是绿的；他说这句格鲁特语的意思是“我爱你”，索尔就毫不怀疑地在作业里写上答案——结果被老师骂了一节课的“格鲁特”……再后来，他骗他，说父亲死了，母亲也对他极度失望，索尔也都一一信了。  
那时候邪神心里想的是，他哥哥怎么能傻成这样。  
但一切正如昔日命运女神所言，他，谎言之神，虽说一辈子都无法逃离谎言，却也会越说越拙劣，直到将来的某一天，再也骗不过所有人。  
在洛基1053岁那年，这件事终于变成了现实。  
索尔再也不相信他了——哦，这样说好像也不对，应该说是索尔已经能完全看破洛基的任何谎言把戏，再也不被他耍得团团转了。  
从阿斯嘉德的皇座上将他带走，再一同流落萨卡星，最后奔赴故国和死亡女神恶战一场，直至毁了整个阿斯嘉德——他们在宇宙飞船的窗前并肩而立，看着那伴随了他们一千多年的故乡彻底炸裂，化作尘埃。  
然后他们荒唐了很长一段时间。  
舰长室到处都是他们弥留下的痕迹，沙发上，床上，椅子上，浴室里，窗户边……就算是门板也不例外——洛基事后恶劣地想，如果让瓦尔基里知道他们两兄弟正隔着一道门边做边答话，不晓得会不会气着这位年纪足以做他们阿姨的女武神。  
他其实很喜欢索尔，恨不得拉他入神坛，下地狱。  
当年在希芙面前脱口而出的那句“我比你们任何一个人都要爱他”不是说谎，可年少的邪神不愿轻易承认，天生诡诈的性格又让他们在诸多选择中渐行渐远，他看不上兄长的宽大为怀、与人为善，而索尔也不认可他的敏感多疑、骄傲要强。  
然而，诸神黄昏将他们的命运再度连接到一起。  
从此以后，再是生生死死，也无法将两位神祗劈开。

<<<  
洛基坐在飘窗上，背靠大厦高层澄澈透明的大块玻璃，一手翻动着魔法典籍，一手仿照书中所写挥动起来。他念念有词，不多时右前方的位置便变戏法儿似得，一碗水缓缓凝固成型，变成了冰块。  
邪神心满意足地招了招手，那冰块连碗就一起飞了过来。洛基仔细看了看，和自己刚才去楼下冰箱里翻出来的一堆冰块造型一模一样。  
如果索尔看见他现在在做什么，一定会摇头阻止，毕竟邪神研究的可是时间魔法。而对普通的中庭人来说，时间是不可逆，也不能逆的。  
不过，无限宝石里有一块阿戈摩托之眼就有着类似的作用。这颗宝石能让使用者到达任何一个时间点，无论是久远的过去，还是遥远的未来，甚至在某种程度上操纵时间和因果——斯特兰奇博士在无限战争中便是用这块宝石预测了结果。  
洛基研究这个方向也有点赌气的成分在里面。  
知情者老王曾在见识过一次后抚额长叹——初次见面，奇异博士就把邪神空降了整整三十分钟，果真是不打不相识。  
“叮！”  
搁在腿旁的手机响了响，洛基十分自然地扭头去看——换成以前他肯定瞧不起中庭的小玩意，但是入乡随俗，他自从注册了社交账户后觉得网络还蛮有趣的，就也用起了手机。索尔比他来地球次数多多了，更是早就学会使用这个手掌大的小东西。  
现在好了，雷神每次外出任务还会发两条简讯回来，安抚安抚百无聊赖蹲在复仇者大厦里的弟弟。  
手机屏幕亮了亮，闪过两行小字，大致意思是这次任务有点情况，最快要明早才回来。  
……报告的这么仔细好像怕他担心似得。  
洛基满头黑线，一时走了神，没料到刚才的法术还在莫名其妙的继续——

——嘭！

巨大的响声突然炸响在卧室里，随即整个大厦的报警系统都响了起来。  
洛基愕然回神，却发现房间里多了个熟悉又陌生的金发男人。  
“索尔？”  
“……洛基？”

<<<  
复仇者大厦前身叫斯塔克大厦，是托尼的产业。在洛基第一次带人攻打地球时，他们还在这大厦顶楼大打出手了一番——最后浩克出手，一击制敌。  
后来复仇者联盟正式成立，托尼直接大手笔地将这栋楼改造出各个房间，并更名为复仇者大厦。从最初的六人组到后来加入的银红兄妹，幻视和猎鹰等人，都住在这里，最高层大多是私人空间，再往下还有各类会议室、实验室、对战模拟室等等。  
今天是周六，托尼早起去健身房晨跑了半小时才到实验室继续昨晚未完成的研究。  
灭霸死后，无限宝石各归其主，空间宝石命运般地回到了神兄弟手中。洛基拿到时盯着那蓝幽幽的一块心有戚戚——不是他胆小，而是他在空间宝石（宇宙魔方）上倒霉了不止一次两次，最近那回还差点丢了命。  
于是他直接做了顺水人情，把东西丢给斯塔克玩，美其名曰“住宿费”。  
而托尼，以开发科技闻名的钢铁侠一直以来都对超人类力量非常感兴趣。他研究过时间宝石的性质，也在神盾局总部观测过力量宝石的原理，现在空间宝石就在他实验室里呆着，他当然是恨不得马上研究出个一二三四来。经常是喝了咖啡奋战到深夜，再一大早进实验室捣鼓到午饭。  
据Friday友情汇报，凯伦委婉转述，彼得从大学放假回来每天做的最多的事，就是把沉迷实验室的斯塔克先生拽出来吃饭。

“Friday，今天怎么样？”  
“一切正常，Sir。”  
托尼点头，几下调出昨晚研究到深夜的文件，一边叮嘱，“这个数据你再拿去计算下，然后把宝石——”剩下的话随着他抬头的动作戛然而止。  
空间宝石好端端地放在全密封的透明容器里，但是此刻却异样的闪光。  
“……有人进来过吗？”  
“Sir，根据检测，是空间宝石自己在运作……”  
室外夏日炎炎，实验室里却一贯保持着24摄氏度的恒温，但听完Friday的对话后，托尼还是冷汗都下来了。  
他记得，克林特和自己说过，空间宝石是道门，既然是门就能两边打开。  
洛基当时就是从另一头开了门，堂而皇之抵达地球。  
“Friday！想办法关闭它的能量！”  
“Sir，我无法关闭，它的能量来自于另一边——”  
蓝幽幽的光越来越亮，托尼下意识倒退半步，耳边的AI女声急促报告能量超标难以控制，实验室里因为警报声而乱的一团糟。  
然后不知道是哪边先“嘭”了一声，紧接着实验室里也“嘭”一声，巨大的声响和空间宝石诡异的蓝光交织到一起。  
托尼倒退几步靠在门边，顺手拨开伪装成手环的战衣装置，不过短短几秒，掌心炮便对准发声的方向。  
……  
蓝光过后，一名眼熟的金发男人站在原地。  
托尼认出来，也愣住了。他诧异地反问了一句。  
“索尔？”  
“呃，托尼？”

<<<  
索尔风尘仆仆地赶回复仇者大厦是几个小时后，但现在他坐下来还是有点茫然。  
看看左边，金色的长发和相似的面容；看看右边，也是金色的长发和相似的面容。唯一不同的，是左边看着比右边成熟点，目测左边是五年前的自己，而右边那个看上去更稚嫩点的，大概是七八年前的自己。  
“这是……什么情况？”  
索尔无比艰难地问了出来，坐在对面的两位金发神祗连同最先发现这一情况的托尼和洛基，都齐刷刷地都看向他。可事儿又不是在外出任务的雷神惹出来的，洛基没好气地瞪了托尼一眼——托尔反瞪——才嘀咕道。  
“莫比乌斯之咒。”  
“啊？”  
“……我在研究时间魔法，铁罐在研究空间宝石，不小心两个产生了共鸣，就变成现在这样——母亲说过，这种情况叫做莫比乌斯之咒……按照记载，基本上时间线会在一个月左右恢复正常。”  
这还不是最糟糕的，洛基暗自抽搐着嘴角。  
在索尔回来前他们稍微了解下情况——略年长些的Thors（他们一致决定这样喊他）所在的时间线时纽约大战之后，所以他一看见洛基就怒气冲冲；而较为年轻的Thor所在的时间线大约更早，他们俩还没因为霜巨人和继位大典的事情闹掰，所以他一看就洛基就非常高兴。

“我看这样。”  
托尼在一旁皱眉，显然是想到了几小时前两个雷神会面时差点打起来的模样——更别说现在有三个雷神了！！！  
他的大楼怕是拆了重建都不够折腾。  
“索尔——”托尼叫了一声，三个人都转头看他，六只一样的蓝眼睛让钢铁侠几乎要把话咽回去——可这绝对不行，神兄弟的事他们哪里管的动？托尼想，干脆把他们打包住到一起，直到解决问题再说。  
“……你们隔壁的房间空着，我一会儿让Friday打通，事情没解决完之前你们就住到一起。”

索尔原本看戏似的表情顿时化作乌有。  
他思来想去，非常严肃地问了一句。  
“托尼，我能要求多放两张床吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
索尔和洛基的房间当晚一跃成为复仇者大厦里面积最大的卧室。Friday收到托尼的指令后十分淡定地把两间卧室中的墙给打通，又用纳米科技快速修补墙面，等到两个小时后众人开完会各自回房，来参观的彼得盯着那焕然一新的墙壁立马傻眼了。  
“老天，这房间也太大了……”  
当然，托尼一向来喜欢这种风格的设计，所有成员的卧室都是套房，包含有客厅、书房、浴室、衣帽间和卧室。现在两间打通，客厅的面基增加了一倍，考虑到两位另外时空的雷神的喜好（其实就是从索尔的口味出发），新的卧室暂时是明黄与橙红色调。  
“我顺便把隔壁的书房改了改，毕竟你们应该不会愿意睡一个屋，”托尼咬着临上楼前从厨房里摸来的甜甜圈，非常满意地巡视了一周，“这样就有两间卧室了。”  
Thor和Thors都对此表示了感谢。  
之前聊天时说了，Thors的时间线是在纽约大战之后，所以他和托尼等人还算熟悉——不过对于马克西莫夫兄妹等人就完全不熟了。Thors说，他当时带着入侵地球的弟弟回阿斯嘉德接受审判，结果前脚刚把人送进监狱，后脚就莫名其妙地被传输到了这里。  
至于Thor——还未来过地球的小雷神——除了在见到洛基时兴高采烈外，其它时候都处于状况外。要不然Thors能拿得动他的妙尔尼尔的话，恐怕见面不到三分钟他就会对这个“长得和自己几乎一样”的家伙动起手来。  
顺便一提，现在大厦里有两个雷神之锤，一柄风暴战斧。  
彼得帕克摩拳擦掌地试图拿来玩玩——  
“那么，我们先回去了，明早见。”  
托尼笑笑，提溜着少年蜘蛛侠的后领就把人拽走了。  
一直站在另一旁的索尔和洛基齐齐叹了口气，不得不认命接受他们四个人诡异的同居生活。

索尔在外奔波了好几天，刚回来还没洗过澡，于是他先随口道。  
“呃……那我去洗澡。”  
洛基背对另外二人翻了个优雅的白眼，“希望你洗澡时不会漏电。”  
“……”他什么时候漏电过，索尔委屈。不过他也知道，就现在情况来看洛基多半是心里烦得很，所以才这样说话。  
短发雷神耸了耸肩，决定还是别在这个时间点触霉头比较好。  
——可，有的人才没那么敏锐呢。  
“你们住一间？”Thors脱口而出，他的记忆还停留在弟弟“作恶多端不可饶恕又没悔改之心”的时候，连带着看洛基的眼神都犹疑不善，“……我们的关系变好了？”  
“我和洛基的关系什么时候不好了！？”  
Thor嗤笑一声，率先抢过话。比起索尔的沉稳，他更像个什么都不怕的毛头小子——初升的太阳一样灿烂——他盯着索尔比自己更加健壮的身材，以及乖巧站在一旁的洛基，用不大不小的声音嘀咕了一句，“……弟弟，你好久都不肯跟我睡一间屋子了。”  
“……”这是洛基。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”这是索尔。  
邪神面不改色地给了他哥哥一个肘击——鉴于小刀这类危险物品在他们生活中的暂时取缔——然后，他心满意足地看着索尔捂着肚子，施施然往浴室方向走去。  
索尔的表情拧成一团，那意思大概是想说——  
弟弟，说好的我先洗澡呢？你把烂摊子丢给我就跑路了？

说归说，打归打，洛基走了，两倍大的客厅里就剩下三位雷神。  
索尔揉了揉被打疼的肚子，径自走到冰柜旁，打开柜门取出了三听啤酒，塞给了另外两个自己。Thors耸了耸肩打开，Thor看了眼他们的动作，也有模有样地打开了。  
“啊……还是这个牌子好喝。”索尔感慨了一句，“你们还有什么想问的吗？嗯，洛基去洗澡了，也没有别人，我想我们可以聊聊。”  
Thor还是第一次喝到中庭啤酒，当然这和阿斯嘉德的陈年佳酿不能比，但也别有一番清爽。他没看见Thors的脸色，直接好奇地问道。  
“为什么你们会在中庭，来办事吗？”  
“哦，这个问题……”索尔颇为无奈地叹了口气，给自己灌下一大口啤酒，“……有点复杂，我怕你们俩一时接受不了答案。”  
Thor一愣，Thors不置可否地笑起来，“该不会又是洛基？”  
“呃……倒也不能算和他没有关系。”  
年长的雷神摸了摸下巴，心里十分纠结。  
这个问题要仔细推敲的话，必然得从洛基假扮他们父亲时说起。父亲死了，他们的姐姐海拉想称王称霸，好不容易海拉死了，灭霸又想称王称霸——这年头，不想称霸的反派都不能算是好Boss了。  
“因为一些意外，我们暂时住在中庭，”索尔在心里补充了句“这个暂时可能是几千年吧”，然后才继续道，“嗯……考虑到你们只是因为时空扭曲而出现在这里，我不能告诉你们太重要的事情，万一你们的时空被改变了，我们也会受到影响。”  
这个话两个雷神倒是都能理解。  
“那么，”Thors顿了顿，神色古怪地问道，“我和……我的意思是，你和洛基现在又和好如初了？和小时候一样？”  
索尔干笑起来，他含糊地又喝了一口。  
“嗯哼。”  
“你们住一个卧室，睡一张床？”  
“嗯……”  
“……我怎么感觉在听天方夜谭？”  
说到这一句时，索尔感觉自己快应不下去了，他只能哼哼唧唧地点头，示意他们现在的确是关系“非常好”。Thor笑眯眯地又去冰柜里找酒了——中庭的啤酒他还是第一次喝——他对这个答案完全不意外，本来嘛，他们两兄弟关系就特好，小时候洛基还会和他睡一起……

“——你接下来是不是想问，你们还是纯洁的兄弟关系吗？”  
洛基不知何时洗完了澡，发梢湿漉漉地贴在颈侧，只穿了件白色的浴袍便赤足从浴室方向走来。浴袍与他并不合身，宽大的领口露出精巧白皙的锁骨，一双翠绿的眼此刻正挑衅地看向三位雷神——索尔眯眼，Thors皱眉，Thor则因为下一句话喷了酒。  
“真是抱歉啊，我们已经不是了呢——我和索尔在阿斯嘉德的牢房里滚到了一起，哦，就是说你要是没被拉过来的话，那个时刻的我们快要上床了呢。”  
邪神不嫌事儿大地给他最年轻的哥哥一个微笑。  
“至于你还早了点，不过别担心，会发生的。”  
“噗——！”  
“咳咳咳咳。”  
索尔干咳了几声，迅速将喝完的啤酒罐捏扁扔进垃圾桶里。他转身看洛基，对方无辜回望——索尔无奈之下将人扛起。对，不是公主抱，而是抗麻袋似得把洛基抗了起来。  
“你顶到我的胃了混蛋！”邪神抗议。  
“说过多少次洗好澡穿拖鞋，你等着我给你拖地吗，小混蛋？”  
明明可以用法术解决的问题，洛基却偏偏不要，他总是把瓷砖地搞得到处是水，然后看索尔卷起袖子拖地。不得不说，男人在干活的时候，肌肉最明显了。  
嗯……“干”活的时候。  
索尔对着两个年轻的自己非常抱歉的一笑。  
“时间不早了，我们先回房间，你们随意。”  
“……”

Thor有些吃惊，但很快脸色诡异的红了起来，他嘀嘀咕咕了几句不知道什么就往房间走去；而Thors的表情就更难看了，他走也不是，留也不是，目光直直看着索尔和洛基消失的方向，想的却是回阿斯嘉德那天，他亲手把洛基关进牢里时，对方脸上的神情。  
他一直都知道洛基长得好看。  
弗利嘉最钟爱的小王子，永远优雅的魔法师——在犯下重罪后被锁链从脖子一路扣到手腕和脚腕，但即便如此，洛基依旧悠然自得地在他的视线中走进监狱。  
雷神想不通弟弟究竟为何会变成这样——他们一起玩耍、一起长大，在同一片天空下生活，可他怎么也想不到洛基会变成那样。  
冰霜巨人的事，入侵地球的事，一件一件都叫他如鲠在喉。  
他恨急了，恨不得将这个小骗子拆成碎片再一片片拼起来，拼成他回忆里弟弟的模样。可他知道他不能，这违背了洛基的意志，也违背了自己的原则。  
……所以他们究竟是怎么滚上一张床的？  
Thors头疼万分，觉得自己真是遇见了天大的难题。

<<<  
索尔把洛基摔到床上，随后压了上去。  
邪神毫不留情地用膝盖顶住他哥哥的胸腹，眯起一双清透的绿眼睛——“你还没洗澡。”  
金发神祗的目光从那双眼睛一路下滑，在浴袍松散的地方稍作停留，然后低头吻了吻，才慢吞吞地开了口。  
“你这回可是惹了麻烦了。”  
“不就是多两个你，”洛基无所谓道，“我练习分身魔法时曾经一不小心练出十七八个自己。”  
“……”  
索尔回忆了下他们曾在彩虹桥上发生的那一幕，情不自禁咬了一口面前精致的锁骨。  
“疼！”  
洛基拿脚踹人。  
索尔迅速躲开，站在床边语重心长地摇头。  
“我说的麻烦不是指这个啊……”  
洛基看他一眼，索尔的笑容却意味深长。  
“算了，我去洗澡。”  
雷神想，他还是不要再刺激某人了比较好，不然睡梦中被魔法传送到大厦顶楼的露台也不是没有可能。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有索尔X洛基的车

03  
索尔洗完澡时，洛基已经在床上打起了瞌睡。  
黑发邪神双眼阖着，没有平时的狡猾，反而显得很乖巧。此刻他正靠在床头，两条笔直修长的腿交叠在被褥下，膝上摊着一本厚重的魔法典籍。雷神看见对方苍白皮肤里嵌着的那一对青黑色眼圈，不由得把其余心思都丢到九霄云外去。  
索尔把洛基手上的书拿走，搁到一旁的台灯下，再顺手将灯关闭。多亏卧室左侧那面宽大的窗户，月光照进来，倒也能把房间里看个七七八八。索尔凑到洛基耳边低声哄了几句，然后才爬上了床，睡到了不愿睁眼的邪神身边。  
洛基感受到了身旁的温度，懒洋洋地翻了个身，依偎进了兄长怀中。  
“……又装睡。”  
索尔连疑问的语气都省略了，他习惯性地抱住洛基瘦削的身体，盯着天花板问道，“我不在的时候你一个人在大厦里也挺无聊的吧……正好最近没事情了，不如我们回新阿斯嘉德一段时间？”  
虽然是无限战争之后，虽然神兄弟获准住在复仇者大厦，虽然索尔也一如既往地在为神盾局做事——但洛基依旧是众人眼中的危险份子。邪神对自己的风评很有自知之明，他只热衷于小打小闹，避免外出给剩下的阿萨神族们添麻烦。于是新建的阿斯嘉德几乎尽数托付给了海姆达尔和瓦尔基里，对此，女武神颇有微词。  
我又不是回来当苦力的——某月某日擦着龙牙剑的女武神如是说。  
“还好吧，”洛基打了个哈欠，吹出来的热气正好拂在雷神的胸口，索尔没有穿上衣，被这一举动弄得身体有些发热，“你应该庆幸书够多……”  
洛基喜欢魔法相关的书籍，从阿斯嘉德逃离时他狠狠地把奥丁藏宝库里的宝贝书籍全都带走了——事实证明他这一决定简直英明无比。  
“也许我们可以考虑做点其他的。”  
洛基说的一本正经，语气却隐隐带笑，他不太老实地曲起一条腿，跨到索尔大腿上，感觉到男人的身体一僵，随后继续漫不经心地用手指在男人健硕的胸口打转。  
“哥哥，你什么时候肯和我生个孩子？”  
“……”这个话题的对话双方是不是反过来了，索尔满头黑线地抓住胸口乱摸的手。  
“唉，自从你知道我们冰霜巨人能生育子嗣后都不太和我睡了。”  
“……”他不就忙了这几个月吗？这小骗子越来越信口雌黄了。  
“你再这样我要去隔壁找人了，反正都是你的基因唔——”  
——眼见洛基说的越来越不着调，雷神终于翻身堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
宽大的双人床，杯子被扭成一团，金发神祗欺压在黑发邪神之上，月光通过窗户投在索尔的背部，造成略大的阴影覆盖住洛基身体。雷神一边深吻着挑衅了他一晚上的某人，一边大手下滑，毫不留情地拨开睡袍，从敏感的胸口一路摸到窄腰翘臀，在圆润的屁股上狠狠地捏了一把。  
洛基哼了一哼，抬起双腿缠到男人腰际，他的绿眼睛里一片清明，没有半点困意。  
“你吃醋了……？”邪神笑道，拦过他哥哥的脖子，舌尖暧昧地描摹着男人近在咫尺的嘴唇，“哥哥，你居然吃自己的醋？”  
“没错。”  
索尔从小到大就没有那个名叫“不好意思”的情绪，他承认地爽快，眼神颇为危险。  
“我吃醋于他们能睡到我睡不到的人。”  
“？”  
洛基一愣，眨了眨眼。  
“你是说……”  
“年轻的你，”索尔俯下身体，彼此半硬的性器来回摩擦，连带着靠近耳边的话都暧昧粘稠，“……不谙世事的你，张狂骄傲的你……”

他们第一次上床是在洛基被关入地牢半年后。索尔遇事大大咧咧，却仍算是个好兄长，虽然洛基总对他冷嘲热讽，他却能按时去探望弟弟——怕心高气傲的邪神在牢房里想不开——事实证明，索尔想的太多了。  
洛基不光很想的开，还好好谋划了一番，以至于自己暴怒之中没有忍耐住，将一应士卒全部赶了下去，两个人就在单向玻璃内的牢房中胡天胡地做了一夜。  
索尔至今都记得他狠狠地把人从床上操了一顿后，强行拉到玻璃前，命令他睁大眼睛看着外面来来往往巡视的兵丁和充满好奇打量这里的囚犯——他满心怒火，试图羞辱洛基，让他认识到“银舌头”终有一天会害了他。  
可是那时洛基是怎么说的呢？  
黑发邪神浑身发汗，眼神迷乱，口中或轻或重的吟哦，后穴里不断因为进出而挤出浑浊的精液，任凭手脚发软也呻吟着迎合他凶猛的攻势。他知道索尔想什么，也确信里面既没人看得见也没人听得到——就算看见听到又怎样——故意在被撞入深处时叫的大声，引得金发神祗的欲望越发没了章法。

洛基在暗夜里眯起了漂亮的绿眼睛，他不过停顿片刻，便灵巧地借力把索尔推到，反身骑到雷神身上。因为亲吻抚摸而勉强挂在身上的睡袍摇摇欲坠，露出大片美丽风景，索尔和他对视丝毫不惧，挺起下半身在那臀缝之间磨蹭。  
“贪心。”  
洛基低骂一句，随即轻声笑起来。他慢悠悠地在男人身上解开自己的睡袍，手一甩丢到了男人脸上，索尔想伸手去抓这挡人视线的衣服，却被人抓住手腕。  
“不许拿。”  
“嗯哼。”  
雷神一向来见好就收，尤其是这种时候。  
索尔举起双手，人畜无害的躺在床上——如果不是他下半身某个大家伙已经又热又硬的话，洛基真的会觉得他人畜无害。  
邪神轻吻过男人的胸口，一路向下，很快就吻到了腹部。他故意在那里多停留了一会儿，果然这让索尔很不满，男人动了动腰，被掌控一切的邪神握住阴茎用力一捏。  
“嘶——”索尔差点软了，但紧随其后他又兴奋地不行，因为有什么湿热温软的东西包裹住他的性器，“嗯……”  
自鼻腔里漫出的低音，让人听了脸耳发红。比起亲密接触，洛基不得不承认索尔性感的低音让他湿的更快一些。  
他含住雷神尺寸惊人的肉茎，那深红的一根又挺又硬，先是以舌尖缓缓地打个圈儿，舔掉最上面因为兴奋而溢出的液体，再慢慢吞入口中，直至口喉深处——但是索尔太大了，他不能完全吞吃到底，所以几个回合下来，洛基照例放弃了深喉，转而像吃什么美味似得照顾着阴茎的顶端部分。  
雷神看不见，却听得到淫靡的啧啧水声不绝于耳。他光是想象洛基在为他做口活就要呻吟了——那双绿眼睛会因为自己顶得太深而流泪，饱含水光，明亮又可怜。但索尔知道，洛基是绝对不会轻易认输的，哪怕是在床上。  
“再深一些。”  
男人沙哑的命令，邪神哼了一哼，眯着眼吞到深处，他极力忍受着口中的异物感，身下却越发硬了。  
话说冰霜巨人是个神奇的种族，常年居于约顿海姆的那块冰天雪地使他们生育率在某一时期大大降低，然而生物总在千万年的发展中进化，霜巨人们逐渐有了除了男性和女性外的第三性征——平时外表犹如男性，如果他们自愿，身体则会自动表现出属于女性的性特征。  
但现在还不是时候。  
感到索尔越来越控制不住腰部，微微向上顶弄他的口腔时，洛基狡猾地离开了。他在松口前还不忘发出轻微的一声“啵”，津液拉出的银丝在肉茎与红唇间牵扯，有种别样的湿润淫荡。  
“洛基——”  
“别心急，哥哥。”  
邪神撩了一把黑色的发别到耳后，他再度骑到男人身上，微微发酸的腮帮子在此刻证明了他刚才究竟有多卖力，而顶在股缝间的性器则诉说了索尔有多想上他。  
“你如果就这样射了我会笑的，”洛基舔了舔嘴唇，口中不断调笑，手却摸上了男人蓄势待发的湿润肉棒，“……我会忍不住冲到隔壁房间叫另一个你操我，你、啊——”

话未说完，被舔得湿润的阴茎就顺势滑进了身后湿润的小穴——好吧，也许其中有雷神报复性的插入，但无论如何，这样突然的填满还是叫邪神尖叫了出来。  
洛基迅速捂住嘴，但这无济于事，索尔已经再度掌握了主动权。  
金发神祗把盖在脸上半天的睡袍丢到一边，海一样蔚蓝的瞳仁在夜色里紧迫地盯着骑在他身上的黑发邪神。他牢牢掐住他的腰肢，不让他有机会逃跑，却在挺动腰杆间迫使他坐得极深，每次都顶到最里面的嫩肉，让洛基不断双腿发颤。  
“你话太多了，弟弟。”  
“是你耐心太差、啊……”  
洛基的嘴硬反驳没有让索尔生气，男人有的是办法惩罚这个落入他手中的小骗子。  
他揉搓着撞击在自己大腿上的那个圆润的屁股，忽然狠狠地拍了一把，在洛基的惊叫中又大力揉捏过去——因为臀肉揉搓的关系，洛基能清楚地知道到插在自己身体深处的那根阴茎，是多么粗壮又强势的填满着自己。  
“不如叫的再大声一点，弟弟？”  
索尔低笑道，不知出于何种心态，他轻轻啃咬着洛基靠近自己的下巴，然后又不轻不重地拍打起了暴露在空气中的那个翘屁股。  
“……他们可能已经听见了哦……”  
肉体撞击声和拍打声交织在充满欲望的空气里，洛基死命咬住索尔的肩膀，在最后一句充满羞耻的暗示里，颤抖着达到高潮。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
按理说复仇者大厦的隔音应该是顶级的，可这个夜晚对于thor和thors来说都无比漫长——他们第一次听见了洛基的呻吟，说的再准确点，是听见“自己”和“自己弟弟”在做爱。  
两位雷神都没有听壁脚的习惯，但夜色里洛基的呻吟尖叫如此清晰，他尾音颤颤、喘息混乱，混合在放荡的肉体拍打声中——他们听得分明，但却因为看不见而满脑子旖旎。

thor睁大了眼睛躺在床上，脑袋里乱糟糟的。  
他比洛基年长，对于性事也了解的更早，但是这最多让青春期的雷神感到有趣，他很快就把多余的精力投身在训练和战争里。比起和一个人（或者神）做爱，在大汗淋漓间获得快感，他更愿意把这些转变成战士的胜利。  
不过偶尔也有例外，就是有一次和洛基狩猎归来，二人被弗利嘉赶去浴池清洗。他们自打过了青春期就不太一起洗浴了，可神后有令，thor又说不出“我回去洗就行”这种话，两个人只能别别扭扭泡在一个池子里。隔着淡淡的水雾，黑发邪神自顾自脱去披风、皮甲、内衣裤，旁若无人地走进池子——thor就这样愣愣地看着，直到被那双绿眼睛一扫，他忽然就没由来地硬了。  
幸好他还没脱完……但是他怎么能对着他弟弟硬呢？  
雷神自我检讨了一番，最后把责任归根于他最近没有DIY。  
——年轻的雷神怎么也想不到这只是个开始而已。

另一边，thors的心情更为复杂。  
诚然，他和洛基不是亲兄弟，洛基只是奥丁从约顿海姆的战场上抱回来的弃儿。可那又怎样，他们多年以来一直以兄弟相处，就算洛基再过分、再欺骗于他，他也不觉得那是什么大不了的事——可现在这算什么？  
脑海中回想起那位陌生又熟悉的年长邪神的话，对方黑发绿眼一如从前，神情却蓦然温和三分，丝毫没有过去冷冽讥诮的锋利。他只是含笑看他，调侃又放肆地告诉他，“我们早就不是单纯的兄弟关系。”  
隔着一整个——两个客厅，暧昧的呻吟早已被稀释，可这是寂静无人的晚上，只要屏息凝神，总能清楚地听见那些因为快感而坠落的喘息，以及某种情色的拍打声。  
thors越是不想听，就越忍不住去听，他甚至有那么一刻幻想在和洛基纠缠的人是自己——不，不对，那本也就是他，是未来的他——他和洛基会拥抱亲吻，会毫无缝隙的贴近，他名义上的弟弟会因为他的抚摸而轻喘，却不服输地握住他的性器，绿眼睛里全是让人热血沸腾的挑衅……  
thors重重地喘了口气，烦躁地感到自己已经硬了。  
他不是来自thor那个时期的、没任何绮念的毛头小子，他对洛基是愤怒也是恼火，是爱情也是欲望，他内心深处早就知道那不是单纯的兄弟情，可嘴上却一遍遍说着“Come home，my brother”。雷神永远不肯承认，他早就无比在意那个狡猾的绿眼睛小骗子。

漫漫长夜，三个房间里的四个人都没睡好。

<<<  
索尔和洛基胡天黑地了半夜，直到凌晨才相拥而眠。等到他们一觉醒来，薄薄的窗帘已经挡不住外头灿烂的阳光了——邪神不情愿地翻了个身，把脸埋到索尔的怀里，后者迷迷糊糊地摸了摸那头黑发，意识尚未回笼。  
许久没有这样安宁过了，索尔抱着怀里的人，大手抚摸过对方光滑的背部线条。洛基被摸的浑身发软，不自在地推了一把，但他还未清醒，力气也不够大，直接被人一个翻身压在床上，随后温热的唇舌便啃上了喉结，洛基“嗯”了一声，主动分开双腿缠上了男人的腰。  
“……昨晚没做够啊……”  
黑发邪神嗓音沙哑，语气却和他的身体一样柔软，索尔边亲边笑，在锁骨处流连忘返地咬出了一枚红痕，然后才摸着紧贴着自己的那条光滑大腿道，“吃早餐。”  
“我要吃三明治……啊……”  
洛基原本还认真地想了半秒要吃什么，随后男人连招呼都没打就把手指插入了后半夜才清洗过的肉穴中。那里被用的微微红肿，却并不痛，只是有些又痒又麻，洛基短促地叫了出来，随后条件反射抬起下半身，方便手指更快进入。  
索尔喉咙中发出一记低笑，吻上了黑发青年的耳朵。  
“怎么还是这么湿？昨晚不是洗干净了吗？”  
两根手指并拢向里，在插入到深处时微微分开搅弄，金发男人一边问一边使坏，每每在洛基强撑着要咬牙说话时，就用力搓揉着敏感的那一点，手指快速抠弄，逼得黑发青年不住呜咽，原本只是湿润的小穴逐渐泥泞起来。  
“停、停一下……哈啊……”洛基此时已经完全清醒了，他脸色发红，想拿脚踹人，但因为姿势问题他无论怎么动都好像是在把双腿分的更开，这方便了索尔欺压住他的身体，外加调笑若干。  
“这么舍不得我吗？”金发男人抓过洛基抵着他肩膀的手，把手指含入口中，这一举动让邪神微微一惊，身体酥软之余，小穴更是难以自制地收缩几下，把男人缠得更紧。索尔感觉到了，眸光一暗，越发用心舔弄着口中细长的食指与中指，“……你下面就是这样含着我不放呢，弟弟。”  
“呜……”  
不知道哪个字戳到了洛基的点，邪神浑身发颤，像蛇一样缠在男人身上，绷直了双腿。身前的阴茎弹跳了几下，射在了彼此的腹部。  
索尔见状松了口，转而去吻黑发青年略微失神的绿眼睛，低哑道。  
“早安，洛基。”

——神他妈早安！  
半小时后，从浴室里洗漱完毕的邪神腿脚发软乘电梯下楼，到餐厅觅食。洛基一边暗骂自己早上意志力不够坚定，一边又觉得索尔索求无度——好吧，虽然事实情况是他先动手动脚的，他们也的确很久没这样不计时间的做爱过了，但他还是高估了自己的承受力。  
“早，洛基。”  
餐厅里只有红女巫在收拾后续，看来大部分人都已经吃过了，他们起晚了。旺达将最后一叠吃过的盘子放进洗碗机后，擦了擦手，笑道，“还以为你们出门了呢，thor和thors在那边。”  
洛基道了声谢。  
红女巫说完后就挽着凭空出现的幻视一同离开餐厅所在层，洛基在厨房里找到了今天的早点——三明治——邪神的眉毛狠狠地跳了一跳。  
“早，二位哥哥。”  
洛基端着餐盘坐到桌边，冲他两位不同时间线的哥哥打了个招呼。大口吃着面包的thor和皱眉头喝着咖啡的thors不约而同动作一顿，洛基诧异地看了他们一眼。  
好在索尔很快就来了。  
“早，二位。”  
金发男人今天打扮得休闲，一件只有logo的白T恤，一条牛仔蓝的长裤。洛基坐的离索尔最近，他甚至注意到了某人今天居然清清爽爽地刮了胡子——太阳打西边出来了？  
“早……”  
“早。”  
两个雷神各怀鬼胎地开了口，对视一眼，又再度吃起了早饭。  
“昨晚睡得还好吗？”索尔把自己手中的牛奶和洛基面前的咖啡调了个转，随口问道，“如果有什么不习惯的尽管说。”  
thors嘴唇抿起，似乎有话要说，但他最终只是摇了摇头，将吃完的盘子叠到一起，“挺好的，只是不知道今天该去做什么。”  
thor吃完了盘子里最后一块培根，一副神游天外的模样。洛基看了觉得好笑，他都不知道多久没在索尔脸上看到这种表情了——心不在焉的，恨不能顾左右而言他——邪神敢打包票，他的小哥哥昨晚绝对听见不该听见的东西了。  
哎呀，调戏大男孩还真好玩。  
“出去逛逛吧，”索尔说道，顺带皱眉喝掉了洛基的咖啡——邪神没有加奶糖的习惯，他又不想放任小骗子这种不健康的生活习惯——他补充了一句，“我和洛基也很久没出门逛逛了，你们难得来一趟……也可以一起。”反正神盾局在这件事解决前大约会给他放个长假。  
thor听了倒是有点兴趣，他还没见识过地球呢。  
“好啊，”thor先是一口答应，但随后又犹豫了，“可我们三个能一起出现吗？”  
洛基啊呜一口咬掉三分之一个煎蛋，吃的嘴巴鼓鼓，然后手指在空气中画了个完美的符号，索尔的金发便以肉眼可见的速度生长，变得和身边二人一模一样。  
那双漂亮的绿眼睛明白无误写着——三胞胎了解一下？  
“……这也不错。”  
索尔很给面子的点头称赞，随后他转过身示意洛基给他把头发扎起来。邪神撇了撇嘴，从衣服口袋里摸出早已准备好的发绳——瞧瞧！他都计划周全了！——三下五除二就扎出了个马尾。  
“这样我们更像三兄弟了吧？”  
索尔抱着手臂看向对面两个自己寻求意见，thors不置可否地耸了耸肩。  
“不错的主意。”

监测到四人出门的Friday尽职尽责地把这一消息汇报给了托尼。  
斯塔克总裁一边听着会议室里越来越唠叨的福瑞说话，一边垂下眼看自己的手机短讯——好吧，老天保佑，希望这四个家伙出门别吓到了也别惹麻烦。  
他的专长可是拯救世界而不是善后呀！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有thorX洛基的戏份

05  
他们最初想的挺好：开车到附近的商场采购点日用品，最好再添置几件衣服，选一家不错的餐厅解决午饭，如果有人问起来他们四个什么情况洛基甚至能侃侃而谈说“这三个是我的同胞哥哥而我是领养来的”——但很可惜，历史教训告诉我们，计划永远赶不上变化。  
洛基在抓着人跑路时莫名想到了他们为了找奥丁而来地球的那次，那次也是这样，两个中庭女人认出了大名鼎鼎的复仇者成员“雷神”，举着手机兴高采烈地要和索尔合照——当时他在隔壁翻着白眼，对索尔瞪过来的眼神熟视无睹。  
不就是怕他跑了么？他要是真想跑，光靠一个眼神有用？邪神才不是这么好欺负的。  
思来想去，洛基居然觉得可笑，原来他早就被索尔吃的死死，自己却后知后觉没有发现。

“这边……！”  
跑路中，后方隐隐约约传来粉丝们的声音，无奈之下，邪神只能拉着人躲进了拐角处的洗手间——还好，这商场级别不错，看得出来打扫的非常勤快，洗手间里不但没有一丝异味，还熏着淡淡的香。  
洛基松了口气，这才放开手，走到洗手台旁，一边摇头一边感慨。  
“哥哥，你说我容易吗？难得和你出一趟门还得被粉丝围堵……你最近不会又干什么我不知道的大事了吧？”  
“……”  
黑发青年没有得到意料之中的回答，诧异地抬头看了一眼。他从镜子里看到站在自己背后不远处的金发男人，同样的碧蓝眼睛，只是和自己平时见的有些不一样。  
更纯澈，也更纠结，完全不是经历了一切的雷神该拥有的。  
洛基洗手洗脸的动作一顿，困难地咽了咽口水。  
“Thor？”  
“……是我。”  
邪神差点被自己的口水呛到，他扯过一张纸巾擦了擦手，脑袋里回想着刚才究竟是哪里出了问题——“我好像拉错人了。”现在索尔大约还在和thors夺命狂奔吧。  
“对……”thor的停顿颇显得意味深长，但这只是在洛基看来，thor自己可根本没想这么多，他只是在纠结下面该说什么。大概憋了几秒钟，年轻的雷神才咳嗽一声，解释了几句，“我当时走在你边上，没反应过来。”  
——与其说没反应过来不如说又惊又喜，thor不太甘愿的承认，他在被洛基牵着手跑路时内心还是很雀跃的……尤其是在看见thors越发难看的脸色和索尔无奈的表情后。  
thor心虚了不过半秒，便再度坦然起来。  
说到底洛基也是他弟弟，他有什么好不自在的？

“昨晚那种，是常态吗？”  
thor突然没头没脑地问了出来，洛基意识到他说的是什么，抿了抿嘴，恶作剧之情油然而生，他想也不想便点头，“我和索尔是恋人，这很正常。”打量着年轻雷神又红又囧的脸色，邪神挑起嘴角慢悠悠地补了后半句。  
“别告诉我你真的听了一晚上？亲爱的哥·哥。”  
从那张漂亮的红唇里吐出“brother”一词格外动听又讽刺，thor一时间想起了那天在浴池里发生的事，他强忍住不去看邪神翠色的眼，抬头看起了天花板，把自己的疑惑问了个干净。  
“可你们……我们不是兄弟吗？”  
thor十分纳闷，虽然阿斯嘉德并没有那么严格的“近亲不能婚配”的规定，但说出去终归不好听，他们母亲的远亲里就曾有这么一对兄妹成婚，被人私下里说了几百年闲话——呃，不过话又说回来，洛基肯定也不是会在乎闲话的人。thor微微释然。  
洛基这才记起thor不知道他的身世。  
想到解释起来又要一大通话，洛基有点头疼，他只能简明扼要地说了一句，“我是领养的，我们没有血缘关系，这个你以后就会知道了。”  
“……好吧。”  
thor也不准备在这件事上折腾太多，反正他总会知道真相。  
说完这一些，二人的话题本该打住。洛基打算去开门看看外头还有没有人——他刚给索尔发了短信说楼顶餐厅见——结果才走出两步，就被thor拉住。

雷神有一副好相貌，他综合了弗利嘉与奥丁的一切优点。金发灿烂，笑容明媚，碧蓝的眼睛犹如阿斯嘉德最清冽的湖水，更别提那与生俱来的神格和体魄，无数神女为之倾倒，连远在亚尔夫海姆的精灵族都愿自荐枕席……可现在，他就这样看着洛基。  
他的眼中只有黑发邪神一人。  
洛基被他看得害怕，因为他已经记不清有多久没看过“索尔”这样子的眼神了。  
三位雷神从严格意义上来说是同一个人，他们有相同的过去也会有一致的的未来，模样、血缘、基因……他们都是一样的，他们之所以会以悖论的方式同时出现，不过是因为魔法和时空的小小失误——莫比乌斯之咒——洛基正是清楚这一切，才会一而再再而三的戏弄thor和thors。  
可是，thor现在这个情况，好像有点危险。  
邪神脑后落下一滴大号的汗。  
“怎么了？”洛基不动声色地抽了抽手，没抽出来，他只能貌似平静地问，“还有什么事吗？”  
thor看着他似乎有话想说。

“……这商场真大呀……”  
“是呀，刚才还有人说看见了雷神和他弟弟……”  
僵持之际，外头传来交谈声，把里面沉默的两个人给一棒子打醒了。洛基慌忙之中将thor推进了一间隔间——当然他自己也被拽了进去——thor反手锁门的姿势倒是熟练得很。两个人躲在一间隔间里实在拥挤，又不能面对面站着，邪神有些恼火地推了金发男人一把，让对方坐到马桶盖上，自己则顺势坐到了他怀里。  
thor起先犹豫了一下，但很快也环住了洛基的腰，好让他坐的更舒服些。  
外头人进来了两个男人，絮絮叨叨婆婆妈妈不知道说了多久，又是洗手又是打情骂俏——等等，打情骂俏？？？  
“……就在这里做吧……”  
“……万一有人进来怎么办？”  
“没事，我们去隔间里，小声点儿就行……”最先开口的那个似乎有备而来，他压低声音不知说了什么，后面那个声音嬉笑了一下，半推半就算是答应了。  
好巧不巧他们进了洛基和thor旁边的隔间。  
这边两位神祗大气都不敢出，隔壁却似乎因为这近乎偷情的行为急不可耐起来。  
皮带扣解开的声音清晰至极，同时发生的还有湿吻——哦，老天，别问他为什么知道的这么清楚——因为这他妈的就在他们隔壁！这薄薄的隔间门能顶什么用！  
洛基几乎就要夺门而出了，可thor环在他腰上的手却力道依旧。他甚至凑到黑发邪神耳边，用微不可闻的声音说道，“先别出去……会吓到他们的……”  
——你怎么不考虑下我也被吓到了！！！

thor的力气很大，洛基根本挣脱不开，只能眼看着隔壁越发限制级。那些含糊的呻吟和喘息压得极低，但唇舌相交、肉体相碰的声音却无法克制到底。当隔壁真刀真枪干起来时，洛基觉得自己也快有反应了，毕竟现场春宫可比看片来的刺激的多。  
同样浑身不适的还有thor。  
之前说了，雷神年轻时并不耽于情欲，虽然投怀送抱者众多，却也没几个人真爬上了闪电宫的床。更何况自打某年某月的某一日后，thor已经知道自己对洛基是不一样的，他现在听着隔壁旖旎缠绵的音调，抱着怀里的人难免想东想西。  
最直接的表现就是，他硬了。  
他不光硬了，还顶着洛基的屁股硬了。  
“Well……”黑发邪神深深呼吸，不自在地挪了挪身体，颇为有些咬牙切齿的意味，“你的自制力还有待加强啊，哥哥。”  
thor也不知道哪儿来的委屈，抱着怀里的人低语。  
“我没和你做过。”所以别说风凉话。  
洛基闻言顿了一顿，随即无声地笑起来。他嘴角微扬，露出个好看的弧度，一双翠色的眼里更是笑意蔓延，又恢复了最初见面时的恶劣模样。  
“……听上去你很想试一试啊……我不知道我的哥哥在这个年纪就对我有其他心思了……”  
他故意吐气温柔，紧贴着thor的脸，却不肯吻上去，只是用气音靠近那人绷紧了的下巴轻言细语，手掌更是不老实地向下，摸到男人结实的大腿。  
“不觉得和我一起像在偷情吗？还是说这样你会觉得更刺激？”  
“洛基……”  
thor稍显急促地喊了这么一句。  
隔壁的呻吟突然把持不住地放大来，可能是干到兴头上，也可能是渐入佳境，觉得有人进来再压低声音也来得及。靡乱的叫喘不断钻入耳中，thor听的热血沸腾。他喉头动了几动，想要对怀里的人做什么，又不知从哪下手，蔚蓝如海的眼睛一时间只能怔怔看着对方。

视线纠缠，在这期间不知是谁蛊惑了谁。

黑发青年笑着叹了一口气，轻轻靠过去，吻住了金发男人的脸颊。接着，他手势灵巧地解开了男人的牛仔裤，将手伸了进去，握住那滚烫坚硬的一根，缓缓包裹住。  
“洛基……”  
“别说话。”  
“……”  
邪神转了个身，跨坐在男人身上，他垂着眼打量着手里坚挺通红的肉茎，细长的手指从底下的囊袋一路摩挲至冠顶，指腹按压，不断泌出的液体打湿了他修长的五指，可这却更让thor觉得兴奋。年轻的雷神控制不住自己的喘息，几乎要赶上隔壁做爱声这么响了——

隔间忽然噤声，传来细微的交谈。  
“……隔壁是不是有人……”  
“没有，你听错了亲爱的……”

thor睁大了眼睛。  
他的眼前，赫然是黑发邪神放大的面容，嘴唇上柔软的触感这么真实又虚幻。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有thorsX洛基的戏份

06  
那个吻之后，thor躲了洛基足有一礼拜。  
这结果实在让邪神始料未及，在他的认知里，thor、thors和索尔是同样的灵魂肉体，不存在谁是另一个独立的人，只是时空出了意外，让他们以这种方式相遇。  
对此，洛基没有隐瞒，或者说现在的他也瞒不住雷神，索尔在当晚就知道发生了什么。金发神祗将人压倒在柔软的大床上，一双蔚蓝深邃的眼睛十分危险地上下打量。  
“——你是在暗示我满足不了你么？”  
洛基把手抵在对方胸口，口气分毫不让。  
“哥哥，你是在怀疑你对我的吸引力吗？”  
“事实上，我不怀疑这个……”索尔失笑，直接用手将洛基的那两只手分别按在黑发两边，他俯身贴着对方的唇瓣，声音既低又哑，“……我只是想知道你的小脑袋里有没有想过一些别的什么。”  
这个姿势让他们下半身紧贴，稍微一动便是暧昧摩擦。洛基哼了一声，翠色的眼睛直勾勾看向索尔，故意微微仰脸吻上去，与对方交换了一枚湿热的亲吻。  
“我的脑袋里什么都有，你指的是什么呢，哥哥？”  
“比如……别以为我不知道，你在阿斯嘉德代替父亲执政时是怎么解决你的小问题的。”  
男人的手指轻柔爱抚过脸颊，被摸过的地方没由来地发热。洛基心头一跳，不知道那点荒唐的小秘密是怎么被索尔发现的，他想开口解释，可他知道自己骗不过如今的雷神。  
他只能叹气，被迫举过头顶的双手如同投降。  
“亲爱的哥哥——你总得允许我解决生理问题。”  
“所以，你用魔法变出了几个我？还是说你更愿意……”  
索尔的声音越来越轻，但滚烫的话却一字不漏地落入洛基耳中。不知道是说了什么，黑发邪神恼火地想将人推开，可他的力道根本不是雷神的对手，两个人纠缠打闹在一起，急促的喘息交替发出。  
卧室里渐渐旖旎的呻吟一如既往，就好像刚才不是索尔的话让洛基生气，而是他说了什么，让邪神觉得恼羞成怒。

半掩的房门挡不住声音，索尔和洛基房里的动静很快传到了隔壁的卧室里。  
thors在床上睁眼看天花板，耳边全是那两个家伙不知收敛的“噪音”。他想睡觉，可这样又怎么睡得着？思来想去，他干脆跑到客厅里找酒喝。  
两间套房被打通，客厅又宽又长，洛基特意用魔法改造了不少地方，做出了宽大的沙发、地毯和茶几，用来看电视，而另一边则是陈列着琳琅满目佳酿的酒柜。他从柜子里挑了一瓶威士忌，连玻璃杯都懒得找，直接晃悠悠坐到了沙发上。  
托那两位的福，真是长夜难眠。  
thors打开电视，漫不经心地换起了频道。  
购物，访谈，综艺，电视剧，新闻……他一个接一个看了过去，时不时喝一口手里的酒。威士忌的香气浓郁诱人，让他怀念起阿斯嘉德的美酒，他和他的伙伴们，和洛基……  
想到黑发邪神似笑非笑的脸，thors为酒精着迷的脑袋越发迷糊起来。  
彩虹桥上，他们大打出手，一度砸坏了通往九界各处的桥梁；纽约大战，他们又兵戎相向，几乎要摧毁整个城市；后来是他亲手把洛基抓住带回了阿斯嘉德接受审判，可对方脸上的笑容和孤寂，他却永志难忘。  
邪神的字典里没有绝对善恶，他一度十分疑惑，洛基究竟为什么要做那些疯狂的事情。可后来，他在九界游历，渐渐地好像有些明白了。  
洛基在试图证明自己的能力，也在寻找救赎自己的办法。  
是他一直不够了解他的弟弟——不，他们本就不是兄弟。

酒精催化困意，深夜的新闻节目又平板无波，主持人沉稳的声调像是催眠曲一般，thors自己也不确定是什么时候睡过去的。只是迷迷糊糊间，他感到有人替自己盖好了薄毯。  
这一觉便睡到了早上六点。thors脑袋沉沉的有了意识，还未睁眼，他就觉得怀里也沉沉的——雷神微微一愣，迟疑了半秒。  
“嗯……”  
也就是这半秒时间，怀里发出了低低的声音。thors彻底醒了过来，怀里抱着的人有一头黑发，正乖巧地靠在自己身上，似乎因为他的动作而有些被吵醒，发出了抗议声。  
“……洛基？”  
黑发青年似有若无地哼了一声，把脸朝着雷神的胸口方向埋好，一副打定主意不起床的模样。他抓着thors的衣领，含糊道。  
“我还要睡……”他似乎真的累极，连眼睛都懒得睁，这样子乖巧的模样thors几乎从未见过，硬要说的话，也许是几百年前吧。雷神欲言又止，最后还是将叹息咽了下去，没狠下心肠把人推开。  
“你怎么会在沙发上？”  
“嗯……？”  
“你不是在房间里——”和索尔在一起吗。  
thors顿了顿，没把后面半句话说出口，他转而抱紧了怀里的人，好让对方睡得更舒服些。  
洛基一如既往只穿了轻薄的睡袍，深黑色的布料衬得他肤色雪白，而此刻鸦黑的发正贴着颈子，更显得那一小段洁白的皮肤诱人非常。thors知道自己拿“诱人”这个词去形容洛基怪怪的，可当下他脑子里闪过的，的确是这个感觉。  
随后他反应过来自己为什么会用这个形容词了。  
因为洛基身上有许多痕迹，有啃的，有咬的，还有吮吻的……他控制不住自己想去仔细观察的欲望，却发现越找越多，连黑发隐隐约约挡住的后颈，都有淡淡的红痕。  
thors迫使自己移开视线。  
怀里的人不是他的洛基，而是索尔的洛基，他只是时空混乱的产物，到了时间就要回到自己该去的地方，他不应该把心思放在这些东西上——  
“不要……”  
thors不过是想把人从身上抱开，好让他舒舒服服地躺在沙发上睡觉，可他的手才碰到对方屁股，那人就浑身一颤，旋即低吟，“……唔……别他妈的乱摸……”  
邪神的声音里还带着一丝喑哑，thors无须多想也知道是什么缘故。身体上啃咬的痕迹、对方沙哑的嗓音、毫无抵抗力的疲惫……桩桩件件，再联想到昨晚他究竟为何睡不着，thors只觉得头大如斗，气得不行又舍不得丢下人就跑。  
……为什么他总有种自己被绿了的错觉。  
不但被绿，还得收拾残局。

thors这边还在想如何把人弄回卧室去，那边洛基却因为刚才的动静而有些醒了。  
黑发青年条件反射地抬起脸凑到男人下巴处索吻，柔软的嘴唇擦过略带胡渣的下巴，细细的舔吻实在让人按捺不住想要报复回去——thors想要推开洛基，可邪神是蛇类生物，哪有这么好打发？他伸手揽住金发雷神的肩膀，打定主意要一枚早安吻。  
thors被他折磨的不行，直接揽着腰把人往身上带，重重地吻住那张小嘴——也许，他自己也不确定自己忍耐了多久，或许是从洛基第一次见面时挑衅他开始——邪神永远是牙尖嘴利、巧舌如簧的，可那嘴唇品尝起来，却是极度柔软的。  
这个吻的激烈程度超乎洛基想象，他的哥哥像是几百年不曾与他接吻过，气势汹汹又带了点惩罚性，好像恨不得将他立刻吞吃入腹。  
“停、等一下……”  
洛基吃不消了，他想要缓口气，可thors不想给他这个机会。  
被怀里人折腾了一早上的人，可是好不容易逮着机会报复呢。  
洛基昨天才和索尔胡天胡地了一晚，年长的雷神既熟悉他的身体又清楚他的软肋，每次受不了了想要跑路时，都能被男人抓得牢牢的。索尔啃着他的后颈，像是标记猎物的雄狮，一边肏干一边说着荤话——他呜咽着求饶，想要快点结束，又想避开那一句句烫人的实话。可在床上求饶本就有另一种欲拒还迎的意味，洛基心知肚明，却随着男人的动作越发放荡。  
他不是真的想索尔离开，而是想让他永远永远看着自己，为自己驻足。  
thors和thor不一样，他不是内心懵懂无知的大男孩，面对黑发邪神，他从未手足无措过，更多的是一种爱恨交织的复杂。thors深吻着怀里逐渐清醒的黑发青年，舌尖用力勾弄，搅乱对方的呼吸，交换彼此的津液，像是饥渴的旅人在寻求最后一滴水……在结束这一吻时，他还重重地咬了洛基的下唇。  
“唔！”  
黑发青年捂住嘴，吃痛的叫了出来。洛基这下完全醒了，他呼吸不稳地靠在thors身上，绿眼睛里还微微诧异，在仔细观察了下thors的脸色和自己究竟在哪里后，洛基表情古怪地开了口。  
“……我早上出来看见你睡着，给你盖了毯子，结果你把我当抱枕抱了就睡——这事儿我还没找你算账呢。”  
“……”  
千算万算，thors也没想到先动手的人是他自己。  
洛基眯起翠色的眼，拿手指戳着雷神胸口坚硬的肌肉，面带微笑——  
“你有没有想好怎么死，哥哥？”  
敢趁他没睡醒时吃豆腐还以为他是自己送上门的，thors你可以呀你，不把你扒皮拆骨我就不是阿斯嘉德的邪神……  
thors盯着他看了许久，忽然没头没脑地接上了口。  
“想好了，不过反正要死，我也不能太吃亏。”  
话音未落，他捧着洛基的脸再度吻了上去。  
这是一个悠长且温柔的吻，洛基隐隐约约觉得，是thors对曾经忽视了自己的道歉。  
邪神犹豫了一下，也就是这一下，他没能推开thors。  
他在想，如果当年索尔能像现在这样多理解他一些，他们就不会有那么多荒诞可怖的未来要走——他们在成长的路上一直犯错，一直跌跌撞撞前行，磕到头破血流也没人肯先服输。恨不得将对方身上的血肉都撕扯吞咽，直到再无背叛与谎言。  
他想要的，自始至终不过是一个吻而已。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
说起神盾局的几大死对头，九头蛇必须榜上有名。  
从二战时期的美国队长和红骷髅开始，到被佐拉博士改造过的冬日战士，再是自愿被培养出来的银红兄妹……认真数下来，好像没有一个复仇者没和九头蛇正面刚上过。就算不是私仇，捣毁以争夺世界为目标的邪恶势力，也是神盾局和复仇者联盟的职责之一。  
无限战争时双方都大受打击，九头蛇偃旗息鼓了一段时间，可在惊奇队长帮助众人获得胜利、老成员们准备挨个儿退休时，这个打不死的军团又一次活跃了起来——娜塔莎知道后二话不说地把退休声明给收了回去，隔天就开走了托尼车库里速度最快最拉风的跑车直奔神盾局总部，而巴基，曾经的冬兵，则抱着他的金属手臂在落地窗前大叹一口气。  
话说，这两人最近气场怪怪的。  
斯蒂夫心想，一边是自己有且仅有的竹马，一边又是和自己患难与共的老朋友，怎么看都……  
“是好事。”托尼一脸正色，“我听福瑞说过，他俩曾经有一段，后来出了点事情就散了。”  
等等，有一段是什么情况？？？  
斯蒂夫目瞪口呆。  
“队长你不知道吗？”旺达抱着饼干坐在幻视身边，小口小口的吃着，一双深红色的眼里满是讶异，“巴恩斯先生和娜塔莎本来约好了要去旅行。”  
“……”  
他还真不知道。

另一边四个神也不知道。  
索尔已经连续放了两个礼拜的假，带着另外两个自己和洛基把纽约城内外逛了个遍。如果不是不方便出远门，恐怕连北欧的极光、夏威夷的沙滩他们都享受过了。  
不过好在，一群人住在一栋大厦里，总是有各式各样的聚会。  
“Boss让我通知四位，今晚八点请务必准时。”  
傍晚时分，当Friday温柔的声音响起在房间时，洛基正靠在索尔怀里看阿斯嘉德爆炸前他从奥丁宝库里打劫来的藏书，thor在窗边的瑜伽垫上做俯卧撑，已经数到了两百多个，而thors则低声指点了最年轻的雷神几句——这个场景，如果被其他人看见，恐怕眼睛都要掉出来了。  
“中庭人的生活也蛮丰富的嘛。”  
Thor从瑜伽垫上站起来感慨了一句。雷神湛蓝的眼睛在前面沙发上相拥的二人身上略一停顿，便再度挪开，他自以为不着痕迹，其实全部都被身后的thors看在眼里。thors的表情也谈不上良好，自从上回清晨他和洛基那一吻后，狡猾的邪神居然也开始避开他，而索尔——最为年长的雷神——却在那之后总是眼神微妙地盯着他。  
……干嘛，我抢你弟弟了吗？  
Thors暗自腹诽，那也是我弟弟。  
“托尼说是阶段性胜利的庆祝酒，娜塔莎刚带人搜光了九头蛇一个重要老巢，几年内他们都掀不起大风浪了，”索尔比了个手势，不以为意地笑道，“只有内部人员才参加，真好，对付神盾局那些老头子的活儿可真不适合我。”  
“可他们喜欢你。”洛基突然插嘴，捧着书头也不抬的调笑。  
“噢……洛基。”  
索尔扶额长叹，不知道是想起了什么不美妙的回忆。  
Thors站在一旁，突然替索尔解了围。  
“人类只是敬佩神的存在而已，他们所需要的并不是雷神，而是‘神’。”  
洛基翻过书页的手一顿，闻言却并不回头，只是三位雷神都听到了他低低的笑声。  
“哥哥，从前的你不会这样说话。”  
Thors一愣，随后他抿住嘴，一言不发地往卧室方向走去。再一会儿，隔着门响起了水声，thor茫然地看了眼thors的方向，又看了看洛基和索尔的方向。  
“他怎么了？”

——谁知道他怎么了。  
洛基满腹牢骚，但又说不出口，难道他能说“不过就是个吻你们到底纠结什么啊反正迟早咱们也得滚一起”？索尔倒是知道内情，可就是因为他哥哥什么都知道，又摆明了看好戏，这才让他气不打一处来。  
要是thors和thor也那么无所顾忌就好了，他还能故意和其中一个联手诈一诈他越来越老谋深算的兄长，可惜thor脸皮薄（毕竟当年加冕典礼前连个吻都吝啬给他可以理解），thors不知道在想什么（他俩明明就是那个时间段好上的啊），一个两个都不配合。  
洛基又叹了一口气。  
“我去找件合适的衣服。”  
黑发青年从金发男人的怀里离开，施施然溜去了衣帽间。索尔将对方随手丢过来的非常珍贵的书籍合拢放好，无奈摇头。  
Thor摸了摸下巴，习惯性地再度发问。  
“他又怎么了？”  
“……”  
索尔觉得，自己该给年轻的自己补补课，那些年洛基究竟是怎么忍受自己的反应迟钝啊？

<<<  
到了晚上，酒是好酒，从南到北的收藏斯塔克家里都有，众人只要叫得出名字来，托尼就能得意洋洋地让Friday从库存里翻出来给大家品尝。  
娜塔莎这次任务出了大力，本该是大家起哄的主要对象，可她肩膀下伤口还未愈合，一应酒水都被勒令不许接触。洛基原以为她会不高兴，毕竟这个俄国血统的女人生平最好烈酒，曾经一度把美国队长也喝趴下——可是，这会儿她却笑眯眯地任由某个男人一杯接一杯挡酒。  
邪神绿眼睛一眯，立马猜到了个中缘由，嘴角弯弯地当做没看见。  
……  
然而快乐是短暂的，看戏是不存在的，等到众人喝的半醉各回各房时，洛基才发现一个令人尴尬的事实。  
他哥哥好像醉了。  
他三个哥哥里两个都好像醉了——索尔稍好，thors面色通红，而thor则干脆躺倒睡得不省人事，仿佛吃了精灵的昏睡剂般。  
……该死的他们究竟是怎么做到被地球的酒灌醉？？？  
阿斯嘉德的酒不好喝吗？宫廷几百年的仙酿都喝不醉到中庭来被几个地球人给灌醉？难道斯塔克偷偷摸摸在酒里加了料好把雷神拉去实验室哔——哦不，不对，他们不会想解剖雷神的，他们最多研究下他过分强壮的肌肉到底是不是真的。  
洛基将手中的酒全部喝完，面带微笑保持风度和最后离开的银红兄妹告别，这才一转身，打了个响指，让三位雷神排好序跟在他身后悠悠地“飘”进电梯。  
如果可以的话，他真想把这三个家伙挂在大厦十三层的室外，让他们享受明早第一缕阳光的疼爱。  
索尔神智还算清醒，“洛基，我能自己走。”  
“不，你不能。”  
“……”  
Thors虽然喝醉了，却下意识地被二人的对话给哽住，强烈的求生欲让他知道此刻别说话才更好，于是他索性一路上都闭嘴。而thor，好命的家伙睡得那叫一个熟，在空中翻身的动作都和在床上如出一辙。  
洛基哼了一哼，本该虚空一拍的手直接拍上了年轻雷神的脑袋，将人重重推回了卧室。  
哦，空间魔法，索尔感到胃疼。  
洛基的诸多魔法中，他最觉得不舒服的就是空间魔法了，每次被使用后都觉得肠胃打结。碰上邪神心情好时，这种感觉最多持续半分钟，但如果邪神心情很坏，这种感觉通常能持续……呃，他的记录是三天。  
那三天他什么都吃不下。  
本来酒量就最好喝的又不多的金发神祗马上表示他很好他不需要帮忙，熟门熟路地解开了邪神的魔法，站稳在门口。  
Thors也想如法炮制，但可惜，他还没这个本事。  
不过洛基倒没狠心地在他脑袋上也来一记，只是摆了摆手，thors连拒绝都来不及说就被穿墙而过，咻地一下，掉到了自己柔软的大床上。  
隔着一道墙，他发出了一声重重的叹息。  
这叹气声洛基和索尔当然是听不到的。  
Thors仰面躺在床上，盯着浅色的天花板出神。他是喝多了酒，却也没喝的什么都分不清楚，不过是脑袋有些晕乎，还有点恶心想吐。他发了会儿呆，然后爬下床跌跌撞撞走进浴室，拧开笼头洗了把脸。  
冰凉的水扑在脸上时，他才惊讶地发现自己居然心跳飞快。  
是酒精……还是……  
凉水因为他粗鲁的动作而染湿了金发，几缕垂在肩头，几缕垂在脸旁，雷神盯着镜子里的自己，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛里忽然和往日不一样了。里面有一抹不属于他的颜色，有一个让他记挂的身影，有一股幽幽的绿色。  
他闭上眼，想摆脱那个幽灵般的身影。  
可是闭上眼，脑海里却无端端浮现起黑发青年瘦削的肩膀，以及那双翠绿的眼睛。  
漫天金红色的布景，人民欢呼如沸，他们并肩站在帷幕后面，身后熊熊燃烧的是神域万年不灭的永生之火。  
他看着他，嘴唇一张一合。

“Then，give us a kiss？”

现在他给了他吻，却早已不满足于吻。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
索尔本来想顺势将人按在墙上这样那样一番，正好打着喝多了酒的名号讨些甜头。反正洛基不舍得真的捅死他，两个人你来我往动手的时候，调情多过恼火。  
不过可惜，他才刚吻过黑发青年微颤的眼睫，就被房间里无处不在的AI女声给打断了接下去的这场好戏——  
“索尔先生，boss说请您到实验室去一趟，嗯，尽快。”  
Friday有时太过智能，连微妙的停顿都好似老朋友站在门口撞破他们恋情时的语气。索尔无奈地冲天花板问了句，“帮我问问你老板，能不能推迟半小时？”  
“Boss说最多五分钟。但他认为您五分钟肯定解决不了问题，所以希望您立刻就去。”  
洛基忍不住笑起来，哈哈哈地趴在索尔肩头嘲笑他默默起立的下半身。金发神祗叹了好大一口气，凑过去低声耳语，“回来再收拾你……唔。”  
最后那一下暧昧的走音实在引人遐想。  
洛基毫不吝啬地抛去一个眼神，手指在彼此紧贴的下半身好一顿揉搓，索尔被他摸得热血沸腾，真恨不得把立马飞过去解决问题再飞回来——可是，Friday虎视眈眈的盯着他们呢，他脸皮再厚也不好意思将活春宫直播到AI背后的老朋友面前——他重重地叹了口气，低头狠狠地咬了口邪神红润的薄唇。  
“去洗澡。”  
洛基听出了他语气里的服软，大笑起来，手上用力将男人推到门外。索尔一个没方备住，直接被弟弟的空间魔法传送出了那道本可以用手打开的门——他站在门外晃了晃身体，一副快要吐了的表情。  
偏偏Friday又问了一句。  
“索尔先生，您还好吗？”  
“……给我半分钟我先吐会儿——呕——”

洛基当然是报复，报复索尔挑起了他的欲望又不得不离去。  
仙宫的生活漫长而琐碎，他们足足做了一千多年毫无遐思的亲兄弟。如果不是那年加冕典礼让他意外揭破了真正的身世，那么他们还会继续做一对兄友弟恭的好兄弟——可命运，便是如此诡妙。  
然后无止境的争吵，无止境的战斗，属于阿斯嘉德的诸神黄昏接踵而至，而无限战争时他们又险些身死如灰……所以到了现在，他们特别珍惜和对方在一起的时间。  
即便这种珍惜会被人取笑太过肉麻，洛基暗自腹诽，那是他们不懂何谓生离死别。  
卧室里只剩下邪神一个人，他决定先洗澡，及肩的黑发不知道什么缘故染了酒味儿，连贴身的衬衣上都带着股烤肉香——邪神黑线，想到了今晚在楼顶露台嘻嘻哈哈烤肉的几个年轻人，皮特罗仗着手速快给他自己和旺达拿了不少走。  
笃笃。  
门忽然被人敲响，随后被魔法反锁的门把手动了动，没拧开。  
这门当然没锁住，只是洛基随手布下的小魔法罢了，他不喜欢被陌生人闯入房间里。  
“索尔？”邪神没有怀疑门外的人是谁，毕竟两分钟前他才把人丢出去，这会儿刚吐完也是可能的，他把门拉开，“你不会还没吐完吧——”  
最后一个单词的音还未发完，洛基就觉得眼前男人高大的阴影将他彻底笼罩了，随后是浓浓的酒气和熟悉的柔软触碰到了他的额头，再是脸颊，再是嘴唇……  
一个充满酒精的吻将他包裹住，带着和往常不同的热度兜头而下。他被这急促而恳切的吻给吓到了，记忆里除了无限战争那次假死归来后，索尔就再也没这么凶狠地吻过他——等等，这是索尔吗？  
被吻得步步倒退抵在墙上，微凉的墙体与他温热的身体只隔了一层轻薄衬衣，那个温度凉得他一个激灵，意识到自己的双手已经抓到了不属于索尔的金色长发。  
他哥哥引以为傲的长发在萨卡时就被剪去了，至今没有留长。  
洛基用手指卷起面前的长发绕好在指尖，用力一扯，金发男人吃痛地闷哼一声。他暂时性地放弃了猛攻，湛蓝如海的眼睛却像是黏在洛基身上，沉沉如坠又难以揣测。  
翡翠一般的眼睛里，有属于雷神的倒影。  
邪神的恶作剧只是恶作剧而已。  
谎言之神有善，可以为了救一个人而倾尽所有；谎言之神有恶，可以为了达到目的不择手段。  
“洛基……”  
Thors不太确定的喊着这个名字，含糊在喉咙里，像是一杯浓厚香醇的酒。他轻轻地吻着洛基的脸，在那柔软的唇瓣边流连，懊恼又茫然的态度全然不像自己。  
他没等到洛基的回到，又叫了一声。  
“洛基……洛基……”  
洛基被他喊的叹了口气。  
如果是thor，他就能空间魔法again，直接把人打包丢回他该去的房间，剂量不够的话就再来一发昏迷咒语；如果是索尔，他也不用这么天人交战，直接推到就上多轻松啊。  
可偏偏是thors。  
他调戏不成反被调戏，最难缠又纠葛最复杂的一位兄长。

“哥哥……”  
他最终这样低声喊他，像是在笑，又像是在调侃。  
“哥哥，我在这里。”

然后？  
然后一切就像是多米诺骨牌的轰然倒塌。  
Brother这个单词仿佛是某种事情的开关和先决条件，一旦被念到，魔咒就自动解开。金发神祗的停顿不过一瞬，便再度强硬地将黑发青年的双手绞在身后，低头细细地吻过去。  
Thors在亲吻的间歇时忽然想到，他冲过来找洛基不是因为今天喝多了酒，也不是因为嫉妒和忍耐，而是在之前的某一时某一刻，他就意识到自己是需要他的。  
正如洛基所说，他爱他，只是自己没有发现。  
舌尖勾缠，喘息凌乱，他们紧紧地靠在一起，邪神黑色的发如水蛇一般柔软，贴在那张过于苍白的脸上，黏腻又显眼，格外的令人心动反差。  
Thors的吻下滑了，落到肩膀，他没有直接扯掉对方身上顺滑的丝质衬衫，仅仅是往边上拉扯着去啃咬那段光洁的颈子——或许是洛基的抗议起了作用。  
“……这个很贵……”  
邪神垂下眼，翡翠色遮遮掩掩藏在鸦黑的发间，语气低柔。  
“我自己来脱。”  
Thors重重地喘了一口气，将吻重新落到了他的额头上，蓝眼睛里迷茫依旧，却已经没了先前的焦躁不安。他眼睁睁看着黑发青年将衣服脱了，那件比水还柔软的衬衫掉在彼此脚边，呼吸忍不住又重了一重。  
“洛基……”  
但是他第三次喊了他，语气踌躇像在做某种重大决定。  
“我不是索尔，我是……”  
“——你是我的哥哥。”  
洛基没有任何犹豫地打断了他，在说出那句话之前，他捧住thors的脸将吻落到了对方的唇上。他看着视线里熟悉的身影，金发也好，碧眼也好——他说道，“我是邪神洛基，我的哥哥是雷神索尔，在亿万个时空里，我们爱的是彼此，需要的也唯有彼此。”  
“……我们之间，哪怕我有亿万个，你有亿万个，在我眼中都只有一个而已……”  
神的概念里，没有时间没有空间，把法术修炼到最高深的魔法师，手指一划便能割破虚空，脚步一抬便是另一重时空。  
他爱的是索尔的灵魂，是雷神骨子里镌刻的正义骄傲、光明伟岸。

<<<  
实验室里，索尔和托尼大眼瞪大眼。  
“我真的恨上了宇宙魔方。”雷神双手抱臂，盯着面前那一闪一闪的蓝色宝石喃喃自语，“一次两次三次，这家伙到底还要坏我多少次好事……”  
托尼以手握拳在嘴边咳嗽了下，“容我更正一下，它已经不能被称作宇宙魔方了，这是空间宝石。”  
有差吗？索尔斜了他一眼。  
面前幽蓝的宝石浮在半空中，微微闪烁着，像是具有生命力的呼吸。  
宝石周围看上去没有东西，实际上包裹着一层保护性物质，这还是索尔长途跋涉了128个星球才找到的“既不影响人类又能隔绝触摸还看不见”的好材料。  
“根据我这段时间的研究，这也许和你——包括另两个你——有关。”  
“精彩。”雷神毫无说服力地拍手称赞，“我两周前也是这么想的。”  
“……”  
托尼有那么一瞬间想让Friday把索尔请出门外。  
钢铁侠深呼吸，深呼吸，再深呼吸。  
“你和洛基最近还好吗？”他转变了话题，但又觉得自己问的太婆妈了——这不符合一个绅士的定义——他又咳嗽了一下，“我的意思是，你们彼此……正常吗？有没有出现什么和平时不一样的想法？念头？或者其他什么的举动？”  
“……我对洛基的要求只有不入侵地球挑起战争等杀伤力比较大的而已。”  
索尔摸下巴，脑海里仿佛有什么念头一闪而过，只是他没立刻抓住。  
“嗯……硬要说的话……最近他比较乖？”  
托尼默默地搓了搓自己的胳膊，觉得房间里空调打太低了。  
索尔想了好久都没想出来哪里不对，只能摇摇头，“我实在没觉得有不正常的地方。不过你既然说了，我会留意的。”  
托尼点头。  
“今晚你喝了不少，早点回去休息吧？”托尼随口问道，“另外两位雷神貌似也喝了不少，哦，洛基喝的不多，真让我意外。”  
“他喜欢的酒种类有限，不喜欢的就完全不喝。”  
索尔耸了耸肩，将邪神的小秘密说了出去。  
不过，刚才托尼说什么来着？  
另外两位雷神……另外两个……  
索尔忽然一怔。  
他知道哪里不正常了！


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了方便阅读把车放到一起了。9-11章的内容。  
> 四人行云霄飞车高亮，不喜误入。

09  
索尔匆匆赶回他住的楼层。  
他知道哪里不正常了——是thor、thors和洛基在一起时表露出来的那种态度——还记得他们初次见面时，洛基就开口调笑过，但那时候thor和thors都是一副并不赞同的模样。可这两个礼拜的相处下来，那俩家伙的态度却转变了许多……  
尤其是thors。  
索尔看破不说破，毕竟那也是雷神，是另一个时空的同样灵魂的自己。他从不觉得和另一个自己分享爱人是什么大问题，神生漫长，他们总得有各式各样的乐子才好。  
唔，只要洛基不介意就行。  
可最近thors受到的影响似乎很大，那个雷神越来越难在他们面前保持镇定，尤其是他和洛基相拥而坐时，他总能感受到来自背后的近乎实质化的视线。  
刚才托尼的话在某种意义上提醒了他：三个雷神出现在同一时空本就违背了自然法则，现在空间宝石的异常，也许就是一种提醒。提醒他莫比乌斯之咒并没有洛基口中所说的那样简单。  
雷神打定主意要回去逼那个小骗子说出实话。

另一边，被空间法术传送回房间的thor正趴在洗脸台边大吐特吐。  
年轻雷神喝了许多酒，醉得不省人事，可偏偏邪神的法术对胃不好，他被一股反胃的呕吐感给弄醒了，跳下床直奔浴室。thor把手撑在洗脸台两侧的大理石表层上，盯着镜子里狼狈的自己叹气。  
无论过了多少年，邪神终归是邪神，他弟弟是绝对不肯放过任何一个作弄他的机会的。  
好不容易吐干净了，thor又觉得口渴难耐，他保持着半醉的状态晃晃悠悠地往客厅走去，打算去小冰箱里找一瓶冰水压压惊。  
可他刚走到客厅，就听到了足以让自己浑身发热的呻吟。  
“……我自己来脱……”  
是洛基。这段时间他想的最多，也最不可能认错的声音。  
那扇属于索尔和洛基的卧室的门没有关紧，影影绰绰透出温暖灯光，加上低哑柔软的话语，他很难告诉自己离开。Thor情不自禁地向前走了两步，随即被后面的对话给定在原地。  
“洛基，我不是索尔，我是……”  
“——你是我的哥哥。”  
房间里的人不是索尔，难道是thors？  
年轻的雷神犹豫再三，终究是抵挡不住好奇心和诱惑，轻手轻脚地走到房门口往里看。  
黑发邪神和一个金色长发的男人纠缠在一起，他们衣衫半露，男人的亲吻从喉结一路下滑，吻过青年白皙胸口上两粒艳红的乳珠。他将它们挨个儿含在口中吮吻，引得黑发青年站立不稳，呼吸杂乱。  
“不、不要站着……去床上……”  
洛基似乎很难抵挡这种快感，他比和自己接吻时喘的还要急促，一贯苍白的脸上多了几丝红晕，不知是兴奋还是难堪。  
Thor不知道为什么索尔不在而thors却在洛基房里，他只是紧紧盯着眼前尺度越来越大的二人，觉得自己的呼吸也微不可察的焦躁起来。  
Thors的手抚摸过洛基胸口、腰肢、臀瓣，那双大手就好像是长在自己身上一样，他看着，觉得仿佛是自己也一一抚摸揉捏过那些地方。  
“为什么不？”  
他心里的声音和thors重合到了一起。  
“你不喜欢这个姿势吗，弟弟？”  
洛基看上去气得不行，但邪神的性格使他无法服软，哪怕是最亲近的爱人与兄长也不可以。黑发青年低低呼了一口气，随即捧住男人的脸吻了上去，唇齿交合时他含糊地喊了thors的名字，轻声挑衅。  
“……难道你在床上就硬不起来了吗，我亲爱的哥哥……”  
Thors挑眉，将人拦腰抱起来，重重地摔进柔软的床里。洛基吃痛的叫了一声，还未来得及大骂“你这么大力气是想杀了我吗”，就被某人劈头盖脸的亲吻给堵的只能呜呜呻吟。  
床是个好地方，邪神一直这么认为。  
洛基觉得好像有哪里不太对，可是他想不起来哪里不对，thors的亲吻与欲望如同烈火浇头，让他辨不清方向，仿佛一时间回到了几年前的阿斯嘉德监狱里，两个人又爱又恨的那一场初夜——当真是难忘至极。  
后来他的屁股痛了好几天，连床都下不来。只在弗利嘉来看他时才勉强从床上爬起来，假装乖巧地坐到窗边看书。天知道他那时候动都不想动，一挪就屁股不是屁股、腿不是腿。  
那些咬在他大腿内侧的吻痕，足足半个月才消失的无影无踪。  
……你问他为什么不用魔法清洗？  
邪神只动过脑筋如何让那些该死的暧昧的小痕迹多留几天罢了。

Thor觉得自己要忍不住了。  
他喜欢洛基，知道自己曾对邪神起过欲念，但他最多也不过是幻想和对方接吻的模样。眼下这幅场景实在刺激太过，他按着门把手的手忍不住一抖，整个人惊慌失措地闯进了房间里——这下，thors和洛基都被他吓了一大跳，双双回头看过来。  
同样金发碧眼的雷神只看了他一眼，就笑起来了，“我还以为你打算一直躲着呢。”  
Thors低头吻了吻黑发青年的额头，声音嘶哑。  
“……想不想比一比，魔法和真人到底哪个更好？”

<<<  
洛基荒唐过一段时间。  
应该说他自从和索尔滚到一起后，对于性事的尺度就愈发荒唐了——哦，这当然不是在说雷神的能力或者心理有问题，而是他的哥哥在做爱这件事上与他如此契合。他们在阿斯嘉德监牢那短暂的半个月里，试过许多让人瞠目结舌的小花样。  
诚然索尔是为了惩罚他，可他却觉得那样很爽。  
后来从马勒凯斯的手上假死逃生，洛基独自度过了一段没有索尔的时间。不是他有洁癖，而是他看不上除了雷神以外的躯体——他假扮奥丁坐在金座上，默默地从人群中寻找合适对象，可这个人没有雷神强壮，那个人没有雷神俊美——洛基惨痛地发现，他已经习惯了索尔的尺寸和模样，没有索尔，他必须要靠自己来解决生理问题。  
还好他有魔法。  
避开众人，回到寝宫，偌大的金床上他想变出几个雷神来服侍自己都可以。他可以懒洋洋地靠在一个雷神身上，让另一个雷神亲吻他的小腿，再变化出第三个雷神揉捏过他需要抚慰的身体……  
邪神那时迷迷糊糊想着，如果靠魔法可以继续度日，那他哥哥最好先消失个几百年，让自己清闲清闲。  
但事与愿违，索尔只消失了一年多，就提着苏尔特尔的脑袋回阿斯嘉德了。然后他认出了自己在王座上假扮奥丁，提溜着他的脖子回到闪电宫——洛基连床边都摸不到就被人按在门上一顿折腾，那根饱满的、火热的阴茎贯穿了他的小屁股。邪神费了好大劲才强忍住没叫出来，可他的身体却颤抖着，在男人野兽般的喘息中达到许久未至的高潮。  
他那时才恍惚明白，魔法变出来的是假的，那一个两个三个雷神，都远不如身后金发神祗真刀真枪的肏干来的让人窒息。

“不……”  
思绪回笼，衬衣早就不知道被扔到哪儿去，连长裤都被人扒到膝盖以下，露出赤裸的大腿。夜晚的温度本该微微发凉，可洛基却觉得很热，不光自己热，身边碰到的人也都很热。视线里两个金发碧眼的雷神都看着他，他们一个将他从后抱住啃咬肩膀，一个正面伏下身子亲吻他的胸腹。  
热，太热了，从来没这么热过。  
那些没有间断的吻里，带着酒气呼在他耳边，仿佛是威士忌的香味，又烈又浓。  
胸口被啄吻地有些发疼，洛基想拿手把人推开，可他才一伸出手，就被thors抓住了手腕，按在身边无法动弹。  
Thors吻着他的后颈，“不要乱动。”  
“……你吻得我好痛！”  
洛基闭上眼睛咬牙切齿地叫出来，身前的这位雷神毫无经验，好几次都把吻变成了咬，他嘶嘶地喘着气，抗议道，“你再用牙齿我就把你下面给切了！”  
“……”  
Thor几乎要被他吓软了，大手游移在洛基腰部，不敢乱动。  
他们三个人都硬了，洛基和thor的阴茎在腹部处相互磨蹭，邪神径自用手将两根东西握住来回套弄；还有一根抵在他臀缝间，Thors按捺不住地催促，借着洛基扭动的身体将性器在挺翘的臀肉间摩擦。  
“弟弟……”thor有些委屈的喊他，“抱歉，弄疼你了……”  
洛基脸上一热。  
他们第一次滚床单时索尔正在气头上，他又是个巧舌如簧的主，根本没听过雷神如此内疚的口吻。这猛然一听，他差点觉得是自己欺负了对方。  
“……”叹了一口气，洛基睁眼对上那双湛蓝的瞳仁，他抓过thor的手放到自己胸口，交代道，“用舌头和嘴唇，手指也行，不许咬。”  
背后thors发出一记闷笑，洛基脸更红了。  
邪神觉得自己就像是第一次上床的处男，今天脸红的次数比过去几年都要多。  
Thor眼睛一亮，按照弟弟的叮嘱又进行了新一轮的开拓大业。  
这一回，他找准了方向。  
柔软的唇舌与略微粗糙的手指交替玩弄胸口两粒小巧红润的乳珠，从那里蔓延出一种奇异的酥麻，连带着彼此坚硬相抵的性器，都溢出了兴奋的体液。  
洛基咬住嘴唇，眼前却越发湿润了。这雾气好像是欲望的潮水所带来，将他密密麻麻掩盖其中，连卧室的门被人再度推开都没有发现——

是索尔。

年长的短发雷神站在门口，颇为吃惊地盯着他们。但这惊讶不过是一瞬，索尔马上意识到了莫比乌斯之咒的影响力已经远超他所预料——他无奈摇头，走到床边。  
床上，被抱在中间的黑发青年正攀登欲望的高峰。  
他漂亮的绿眼睛有些迷离，似乎分不清面前的人究竟是谁。  
腹部越发紧绷了，股间也被人蹭得湿润滑腻，那些不属于他的体液，像是从他身体里淌出来的水，印证着接下去会发生的事。  
“……狡猾的小骗子，等会儿再和你算账……”  
索尔低低叹息一声，弯腰去亲吻那张不断低喘的小嘴，舌尖用力勾弄对方的软舌，直挑逗的黑发青年浑身发颤，在数重前后夹击的爱抚中绷紧了小腿，达到了第一次高潮。

 

10  
在阿斯嘉德浩瀚如海的藏书里，洛基曾经翻到过莫比乌斯之咒。  
这个咒语的产生没有特定理由，通常是因为时间和空间的错乱而让同一个灵魂、肉体以多人的方法出现在同一时刻——所以当他看见三个雷神站在自己面前时，脑袋里第一个划过的念头不是“我他妈的居然有三个哥哥”，而是“这个咒语有该死的副作用——！”  
副作用是另外时空的人会被主时空的人所影响，从而拥有部分主时空者的记忆，乃至情感。  
洛基没和索尔提过，因为他觉得自己能够搞定这可能变得棘手的关系，他一向来擅长解决高难度问题不是吗？  
可这一回，邪神失策了。  
他糊里糊涂被三位兄长围住，像是禁脔一般被困在床上。

“唔……”  
和他接吻的人是索尔，年长的雷神对此游刃有余，光凭亲吻就能迅速挑起黑发青年的欲望。洛基尚未从射精的快感中回神，他急促地喘息着，绿眼睛凝在前方的一抹金黄色——是雷神的金发，可是那是哪一个雷神呢？  
索尔熟悉的低笑还在耳畔，洛基感到他摸了摸自己的脑袋，又吻了吻发烫的耳垂……随后Thors将他翻了个身，让他趴到身上，代替了索尔向他交换一枚欲望深沉的吻。  
和索尔的温柔沉稳相比，thors的吻带着明显的粗暴。  
洛基隐约觉得自己是被报复了，就因为他之前调戏过thors，说他如果没有出现在这个时空，那么他们应该在阿斯嘉德的牢房里度过荒唐而放荡的半个月。  
“我有没有说过你高潮的样子很好看，弟弟？”  
thors本来是想调侃邪神的，他到这个时空之后就一直被洛基牵着鼻子走，难得主导一回必须得抓紧时间——可他忘了，这里还有其它人。  
“我说过，”索尔解开皮带，金属扣碰撞的声音清脆又充满暗示性，他的笑容在此刻仿佛是对另外两位的挑衅——洛基哀叹一声，觉得自己身后的thor和身下的thors一道呼吸沉重起来——年长的雷神还在继续微笑，“并且说过很多次。”  
三位雷神的视线撞在一起，好像在空气中活生生打了个霹雳。  
“我想，”索尔把洛基从二人中间抱回到自己身上，慢吞吞地说道，“……第一次的话，这个姿势会比较好好一点。”  
黑发邪神浑身赤裸地跪坐在短发男人身前，他的眼神里依旧有一丝不解，聪明的小脑瓜在此刻打起了结——好吧，原谅他虽然用魔法变出过雷神来服侍自己，可却一直是自己掌握主导权的，这种被人主导的情况还是头一回。  
“什么……喂，等一下，我不喜欢这个姿势——”  
腰被人推了一把，洛基不得不用手撑在床上以免摔倒，可这样一来，他挺翘饱满的臀肉和优美的腰线便一览无余了……邪神逐渐意识到这个姿势是为什么，他恼怒地回头瞪了一眼索尔，可却没多少杀伤力。  
“乖一点，”索尔拍了拍他的屁股，“这都是你自找的……”  
胡说八道！他怎么会晓得是这个结果！  
洛基气得想打人，但是他还没动手就被身后湿滑的亲吻给惊地叫出来——是舌头——索尔在另外两个自己面前玩弄他的……  
这个认知让邪神感到羞耻无比，他紧紧咬住下唇，想要抵抗那磨人的快感，可一切早就从上床开始，由不得他说了算了。  
“……你不要……舔……啊嗯……”  
舌尖愈发向里，软肉愈发兴奋，食髓知味的身体早就蠢蠢欲动，为接下来可能填满肉穴的大家伙奉献出更多的爱液。汁水黏腻，源源不断地从体内涌出，洛基连自己快扯烂了手中的床单都没有发觉。  
他只觉得自己快要疯了，想不顾一切地叫出来，“……不要这样……快给我——你快给我！”  
“好。”  
简单干脆的回复让邪神有半秒怔住，随后是他渴望已久的、属于雷神的阴茎赤裸在面前。两根一模一样的大家伙，坚硬无比的挺立在他眼前，仿佛下一秒就肯贯穿他的身体，逼得他尖叫出声。  
不知道是谁再说话。  
“洛基，你满足我，我就满足你。”  
黑发邪神湿漉漉的绿眼睛定在那两根阴茎上许久，最后用手左右各扶住一边，在金发男人火热的视线中颤颤巍巍张开红唇，含了上去。

<<<  
“……嗯、哈啊……你们太……”  
啧啧的水声前后夹击，黑发青年跪趴在床边，一边用唇舌和手抚慰两根大家伙，一边享受着身后的进攻。他已经够湿了，索尔很懂得如何挑逗他的身体，他的哥哥如果肯的话甚至可以用舌头就把他送上高潮。可索尔偏不，雷神总是在他越发焦躁难耐的时候减缓攻势，将一场情欲拉得悠长要命。  
Thors和thor正站在他前方，露出性器让他口交，他哪边都不能放松一些。如果多舔了一口thors的，那么thor就会轻哼；要是多含了一下thor的，thors又会重重地在他口中进出——洛基可算是知道他哥哥潜藏在心底的那点嫉妒心了。  
十几分钟过去了，thor先忍不住射了出来，他急急忙忙地从洛基口中退出，精液射在了床单上。Thors假装没看见，摸着洛基柔软的黑发，示意他继续为自己服务。  
那双漂亮的绿眼睛，总是让人有破坏的欲望。  
他们换了个姿势。  
洛基仰面躺倒在床单上，双腿分开夹着短发雷神金色的脑袋，thor浅吻着胸口微微涨大的红色乳珠。两粒小巧的东西被玩弄至通红发痒，稍微碰一碰就让洛基想要呻吟。Thor观察着他的神色，轮流用舌尖卷弄着弟弟的乳尖。  
“让我歇一会儿……”  
洛基声音沙哑的抗议，但可能是被碰到了哪里的敏感点，他忽然猛地挺起了上半身，将胸口越发送到thor唇中，上下夹击的刺激感使他不由自主地夹紧了双腿，断断续续求饶，“呜……等、等一下……手指……啊……”  
索尔两根粗糙的手指不知何时没入他体内，分开成剪在缓缓搅弄。  
“弟弟，你这算是在求饶吗？”  
thors跪到黑发青年的脑袋边上，用通红坚硬的阴茎拍打着那张侧脸，雷神略微低了头，过肩的金发垂在耳边，将本就俊美的容颜衬托得愈发令人心动。  
洛基虽然意识到了这个行为很——很淫靡——但他还是克制不住内心的渴望，转头含住了thors尚未释放过的阴茎。他以舌尖细细舔舐过圆润的冠顶，觉得那个大家伙滚烫的热度几乎要刺激到他口腔里的每一处。  
邪神有一瞬间恍惚，他觉得自己今晚是别想离开这张床了。

手指从两根变为三根，从搅弄变成抽插。  
黑发青年躺在三个男人中间，从最初的低声喘息，变成了沙哑的高声呻吟。他用力分开双腿，像是要开到最大，好让男人肯把手指换成阴茎，结结实实地肏进来，填满他被唇舌手指玩弄到汁水泛滥的肉穴。  
Thor又开始和他接吻，在胸口和腰腹肆虐的人换成了thors。  
“别吻我……”洛基想要把人推开，可thor就跟大型金毛犬一样粘着主人不放，“……他刚才射我嘴里了，味道一定很怪……唔、别咬……”  
Thors闻言用牙齿轻柔地摩挲过乳头，洛基浑身跟过电一般颤了颤。  
“不要这样说——”Thor认真地吻过他的眉眼，微笑里饱含最真挚的爱意，“——你很好，再也没有比这更好的了。”  
“为什么你会觉得我们会介意？”  
Thors从他胸口抬起头来，舔了舔唇瓣问道。  
“……我们始终是同一个人，而你也始终是同一个你……”  
穿过亿万个星河，印证莫比乌斯之咒语，他们与不同时空的自己相遇，只是为了再一次证明，他们的爱、他们的欲，都只是为了眼前的人而已。  
索尔抽出手指，细长的银丝拉扯不断，股间滑腻得让洛基脸上发烧，可对方却只是抬起他的一条小腿，低头落下轻吻。  
这个姿势很不美妙，但这个吻却太过曼妙。  
索尔说，“我很高兴，你再也不想逃离我的身边了。”

他们之间，用爱来形容太过肤浅。  
爱是人类所创造的产物，有多有少，有大有小，有真亦有假——可一位神祗对另一位神祗的“爱”，是沉重而漫长的，里面通常包含了太多的因果，又糅杂了无数的情绪，以至于他们会花几百年去仔细思考、反复掂量、相互纠缠。  
他们从不说“爱”。  
在神长到可怕的生命周期里，他们用站在对方身边来表达一切。  
洛基逃过，逃过无数次，每一次都成功了。  
然而现在他再也不想离开了。

<<<  
灼热的阴茎贯穿身体，等待许久的饱满和胀痛感让邪神低叫起来，与此同时他依旧是爽到了，两条架在男人肩上的腿微微发颤，一双翠色的眼里遍布泪光。  
他总是这样，因为他的哥哥哭泣。  
最早是因为意见不和的争吵，而后变成生离死别的绝望，现在则是漂浮在云端的快感。  
“你好湿……”索尔低沉地声音响起在耳畔，他似乎有点苦恼，但又不算是很苦恼，只是有点奇怪，“……你从以前就一直特别湿……是体质问题吗？”  
洛基将腿缠到男人腰上，绿眼睛依次从三个雷神的脑袋上飘过，嘴角不着痕迹地勾起。  
“哥哥……你问这个问题，是改变主意要给我一个孩子了吗？”

 

11  
关于他们为什么没有孩子。  
洛基咬着thor的阴茎时，脑袋里迷迷糊糊的记起来他们第一次讨论这个话题是什么时候。  
那时候，还在萨卡，他的哥哥刚被人剪了一头漂亮的金色长发，满心暴怒又无处发泄；而他彼时正是高天尊的座上宾，能够举着香槟在贵宾室里看角斗场里粗暴血腥的表演。  
洛基从来学不会满足。  
邪神与雷神，就像是命中注定的纠缠不清，爱也好恨也好，情也好欲也好，哪怕叫他担着被高天尊发现的风险，也愿意溜进角斗士所在的狭窄牢房去和他哥哥“聊”上几句。  
当然，内容不止是聊。  
牢房狭小，周围又都是密不透风的相同房间，洛基的洁癖让他无法倚靠在墙壁或是任何其它肮脏地方，所以他只能屈就坐到索尔身上。雷神的铠甲和披风早就变得破破烂烂，但身体却滚烫结实的一如既往，洛基新做的靛蓝皮甲被胡乱解开些扣子，长裤被揉砸扔到角落，只余留饱满浑圆的臀肉落入男人的大手里，被迫分开，露出内里的软肉被那根赤红肿胀的性器一再贯穿。  
黑发邪神的呻吟颤颤又高亢，仿佛浑然不记得自己身在何处。  
索尔细细咬过他仰头露出的喉结，嘶哑地问了怀里之人一遍又一遍。  
“弟弟，你想要我们的孩子吗？”  
“哥哥，你愿意要我们的孩子吗？”  
纤长的手指竖起，在情欲颠簸中按到了男人丰润的唇瓣上，洛基翠色的眼里几乎沁出泪来，但那不是因为情绪的波动，而是身下的快感太过刺激。  
他又问了一遍。  
“索尔，你愿意要我们的孩子吗？”

“哥哥……你问这个问题，是改变主意要给我一个孩子了吗？”  
洛基张开双手抱住了身前男人坚实的臂膀，把腿夹得更紧，他呻吟一声，吐息轻软又缠绵——背后两道亲吻不约而同因为他的话而炽热起来，他明白这是为什么。  
索尔的手向下滑，揽过他的腰肢将人猛地往怀里一带，洛基呜咽着挺直了身子坐在那根硬挺的肉茎上。洛基有那么两秒钟怀疑，他确确实实会因为做爱而死在床上，但雷神接下去的行为让他意识到自己还有更多的需要承受。  
手指摩挲过背部，滑到臀缝之间，顺着阴茎的位置伸进去一点点。  
男人说，“你喜欢这个……对吗，洛基？”  
是最轻微的电流，邪神向来聪明的小脑瓜里被这点东西充斥的别无一物，他大口哈着气，酥麻的快感从尾椎骨一路上爬。洛基原本是紧紧抱着索尔的，可那些时不时穿过身体的快感，让他无暇用力伸手，只能软绵绵地被另外两个家伙抱住，一边扭过脸和thors亲吻，一边手上抚摸过thor再度有了反应的性器。  
“哈啊……太深了……”  
洛基自己使不上力气，全靠身边三个精力过甚的男人。只是这个坐姿会让臀肉紧贴索尔的小腹，将男人的阴茎吞吃到底，顶到深处微凸的敏感点时双腿发软。  
Thors用手指按压着洛基口中柔软的舌头，逼迫邪神狼狈的只能含糊求饶，他凑过去含住对方藏在黑发下的耳垂，“洛基……你想要更多对吗……这点不够……完全不够……”  
Thor则爱怜地亲吻过洛基发抖的肩膀，他什么都不说，但硬挺的性器却不断摩擦在黑发青年光洁的大腿上。  
体液的气味不断蔓延开在卧室的每个角落，洛基咬住呻吟，却挡不住又快又猛的攻势，他低叫起来，后穴开始某种不规则的紧缩，终于在手指和肉棒一波又一波的刺激下，达到了高潮——而也就是在这同时，他整个人渐渐地被蓝色所包围。  
柔软卷曲的长长黑发，猩红如血的赤瞳，再加上浑身蓝色的、有着昳丽花纹的皮肤。  
邪神眨了眨眼，有泪水沾在他的睫毛上。  
“……你这个混蛋……”  
洛基低喃着，恶狠狠的语调掩不住被逼至高潮的哽咽。  
他极力撑起下半身，哆哆嗦嗦地从男人身上滚下来，那根软了一点的大家伙抽出来时，连带着粘稠白液混着半透明的汁水滑出一大半，只有小穴还在急促的收缩着，通红的展现出主人被狠狠肏弄过的情景。  
不过双腿之间还多了点什么。  
黑发青年射过两回的性器略微低垂，半遮半掩住后面本该平坦的会阴处，此刻那里多了一道粉嫩的缝隙，正流露出一点点晶莹的体液。  
“所以……这就是你的小秘密？”

霜巨人中的第三性别，会在情动时显现出双性身体。  
洛基很早就知道自己的这个小秘密，但是年少的邪神只觉得羞耻，从不主动和人提起，甚至是和索尔滚到一处后，他也不愿意承认自己其实是可以孕育子嗣的。但后来，他们失去了很多，经历了更多，洛基又觉得他其实是很想要一个属于彼此的孩子的。  
天地之间，神为最。  
诸神之内，他们唯有彼此。  
其实，他仅仅是因为从小失去的东西太多，才害怕得到。

Thor的亲吻落在他额头，那里有两枚小巧的角。  
身后不知道是谁的手沿着脊背优美的花纹一一摸过，然后，洛基被其中一个雷神抱到了怀里，肉茎在先前黏腻体液的帮助下，直接插入了刚刚才高潮过的后穴——那让他觉得很不适，敏感的身体霎时紧绷，但很快，又有另一个人的手指拨弄着未经人事的阴道。  
那里潮湿过分，又柔软温热，手指才刚进入便被吮吻住。  
洛基不受控制地叫出来，想要挪动逃避，但他的动作只是方便了身后插在屁股里的那根肉茎进入更深，这一下简直是连带反应，绞住手指的某处汨汨不断流出汁水，身下的男人低喘一声掐住了他的腰肢。  
“呜嗯……”洛基挣扎着，双腿乱动，但是他本就分开在男人腰边，无论怎么动都有限，只能眼睁睁见着面前用手指玩弄自己的雷神，将早就蓄势待发的阴茎插入阴道，一点点撑开了他从未被触碰到底过的地方。  
那里又热，又软。  
积蓄的液体像是许久未来的雨季般涌出，thor几乎没花多少力气就挺动腰杆抵达女穴的深处。他初次体验这样的感觉，怀里抱着的又是心爱的弟弟，险些被逼得缴枪投降。但是三人共同分享一个爱人，他如果就这么交代了，肯定会被另外两个笑话。  
Thor深呼吸几下，手势温柔地抚弄过洛基的大腿内侧。  
那里被亲吻和撞击弄得有些发红，在苍白的肤色上格外明显。  
洛基早就沉浸在被前后夹击的快感中，他的屁股被人揉捏着，肏开紧实的肠肉，那人还在身下咬着他的耳朵，不断说着让他会脸红的话；他的阴道更是被人所占满，填的结结实实，就算一会儿抽出去了，洛基也理所当然的认为，他会被滚烫充足的精液喂饱。  
一想到这，邪神被钳制住的身体就微微发颤。  
他为自己脑袋里荒唐情色的念头而感到羞耻，但羞耻带来的舒爽又让他身体更敏感……这些，都被索尔看在眼里。  
他湛蓝的目光像是在欣赏一出好戏。  
“弟弟，”他轻轻喊他，带了点调笑意味，“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”  
什么？洛基茫然地看过去。  
“我在想，我不在阿斯嘉德的时间，你是不是这样玩弄自己的。”

这样的对话无疑催生了情欲。  
洛基记忆中荒诞的小游戏远没有现场版这么过分，可是他无法抗议，因为现在的他正宛如一只三明治般被两个长发健壮的雷神夹在中间。他们一个亲吻着他的耳垂，说着情话；一个抚摸过他的大腿和性器，爱不释手。两根同样尺寸的巨大阴茎一进一出，毫无章法地先后填满了他被肏开的肉穴。  
索尔玩弄着他胸口的乳珠，又含又吮，甚至在用手指拨弄时突然问了一句。  
“生孩子了之后这里也会变大吗？”  
“……滚……呜！”  
洛基气得眼角泛红，赤色的瞳仁越发明亮。  
可是他没有力气打索尔，或者说任何一个雷神。  
他们接连在他的身体里射了出来，过量的精液不断从两个开合的小穴中淌出，洛基唯一的休息时间便是与他们接吻。  
每一个雷神都很留恋与他接吻的时间。  
到了后面，Thors蛮狠地操着洛基湿热的后穴，他最开始是不断说着刺激洛基的话，但现在濒临极限，便只能一味咬着邪神的后颈舔吻。洛基似乎也感受到了他即将射精，低声抗议起来，“不要射在里面……不要……啊……已经够、够多了……”  
Thor也同样呼吸急促起来，他不再深深浅浅地挺弄，而是按着邪神两条细直修长的腿，将它们分开，好让自己能清楚地看见洛基是怎么迎合他的。  
“洛基……”他低低叫着这个名字。  
“呜……你们出去、出去……别射进去……”  
洛基胡乱地拒绝着，哽咽之中在半空里抓到了索尔伸过来的手。  
年长的雷神吻了吻弟弟发抖的嘴唇，不容拒绝。  
“你说过想要个孩子……”  
话音刚落，大量的液体瞬间填满两个小穴，Thors全部射了进去，并且因为兴奋，他在射精之后还仍有余力地抽插了几下；thor也是如此，他们喘息片刻，才恋恋不舍地拔出来。  
那些液体很快就搞得床单上到处都是。  
邪神仰面躺在床上，蓝色的皮肤因为剧烈运动而越发花纹艳丽，猩红的双眼更是一眨不眨地盯着天花板。良久，他才默默按着腹部，低声道。  
“……过分……”  
索尔大笑起来，将人抱入怀中。  
洛基发誓他已经尽力了但是他的身体根本不受自己控制啊——那些精液不断从腿间留下，显得他淫靡又放荡。  
索尔轻吻过弟弟微肿的嘴唇，诱哄他抬高屁股坐到自己身上来。  
金发神祗信誓旦旦地保证。  
“最后一次。”


	10. 第十二章

12  
这是一次足以登上邪神心里“最荒诞事情排行榜”首位的经历，连“我他妈居然爱上了索尔”和“我居然愿意给他生孩子”这两件事情都得退居二三线。  
洛基记不清楚在这场性事中他们互相交换了多少个吻——他、索尔、thor以及thors四个人——谁的阴茎从他的身体里抽出来发出黏腻的水声，谁的金发又绕在他的指尖，谁在他布满吻痕的肩膀上反复流连。太混乱了，到最后他真的已经分不清谁是谁，只知道自己在躺在金发神祗的怀里，非常满足地抱着他亲爱的兄长。  
对神而言，性是荒诞的，是不可思议的，能够将最高智慧的脑袋给搅成一团浆糊，让他们沉迷于快感欲海的颠簸；性也是美好的，是无法言喻的，能够把彼此的肉体和心灵交织到一起，仿佛千万年星河中也只能看见彼此。  
洛基难得迷糊地想，只要是索尔就好，其它的不重要。

<<<  
之后的日子发生了微妙的变化。  
四人开始频繁出现在复仇者大厦的餐厅里，尤其是thor和thors，不再和最初到达中庭时一样拘谨，他们得到了部分属于索尔的记忆——也就是未来他们会发生的事——很快便和大家融合到了一起。甚至在黑人局长目瞪口呆的确认下，获得了和其余复仇者们一道进行任务的权利。  
这是索尔万万没想到的。  
“太好了，我的任务量只有三分之一了，”金色短发的大高个儿抱住黑发青年，像是大型犬追着主人一般，亲热道，“洛基——我们偷偷出去玩吧！”  
回应他的是邪神头也不回地塞过来一根香蕉。  
洛基正在做水果沙拉，他最近有一点点迷上了厨房的感觉。旺达就站在他不远处，正亲手拿着水果刀将一个又大又圆的苹果切成小块，她明明可以用魔法去操作这些，但亲手做起来还是别有一番趣味——她抬头时恰巧看见了被堵了满嘴的雷神，噗嗤一下笑起来。  
索尔嚼啊嚼，无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
他又另起了一个话题，“——这是做给我吃的吗？”  
“是我的晚饭，”洛基终于回头看了他一眼，翠绿的眼里带着一丝好笑的嘲讽，“亲爱的哥哥，你吃这个难道能饱吗？”  
——战士和魔法师的胃口当然不一样。  
“……”索尔砸吧了一下嘴，勉为其难道，“大概可以吧。”  
话音刚落，金发神祗下意识地避开某人飞来的小刀，绿色塑料柄的小刀正巧擦着他短短的金发滑过，在即将要插到墙壁里时，旺达挽救了这一切。红女巫的魔法控制住悬在半空中的小刀，然后让它唰地一下倒着甩进了刀槽。  
旺达叹了口气，“厨房里严禁打闹，斯塔克会不高兴的。”

“很高兴你能这么说——”  
属于钢铁侠的声音施施然从外面飘进来，托尼穿着最普通的t恤（只是看上去普通其实这件特别设计款是他自己定制的），一手托着甜甜圈进了门。他慢悠悠地补充了一句，“……鉴于你过去曾一口气砸了我几十层楼的天花板和地板，只为跟幻视打一架。”  
旺达低笑一声，没去计较他话里的调笑。  
那都是发生在几年前的事了，那时候他们还在为冬日战士的事情而彼此折磨，而现在……  
“娜塔莎呢？”托尼一口咬掉三分之一个甜甜圈，满足地打量了下周围，皱眉，“怎么今天大家都不在吗？我特意买了好吃的。”  
旺达将切好的水果放到玻璃碗里淋上沙拉酱，此时烤箱里“叮”地一声，她又弯腰去戴特制加厚的手套取新鲜出炉的芝士火腿披萨。她有条不紊地做着这一切，漫不经心道，“娜塔莎好像今晚有约会，巴基前两天特意来问我附近哪家店比较好吃……”  
托尼差点被甜甜圈噎到。  
“斯蒂夫知道这件事吗？”他嘀咕了一句，“咱们的美国老冰棍知道他两个‘老’朋友终于要迈出跨越性的一步了吗？”托尼加重了话里的某个字眼，但眼下没人会计较这些，反正当事人都不在，在的都是乐意看戏的主。  
“斯蒂夫去拉斯维加斯参与一个行动啦。”  
索尔终于能插进话了，他努力回想着前几天在健身房碰到美国队长时两人的对话，“大概要后天才回来吧，巴顿和班纳也去了。”  
钢铁侠毫无惊喜地哇哦一声，随后转身盯着旺达。  
“所以你哥哥和彼得同时在大厦是吗？”  
“呃……”  
“Maybe”这个单词还未出口，餐厅的移动玻璃门就duang地一下被一抹银色影子撞上了，随后那个模糊的影子终于现出了原型——在被蜘蛛侠柔韧的蛛丝按在玻璃门上后——紧接着，属于彼得帕克的红色身影也抵达了。  
“我抓到你了！！！”  
彼得兴高采烈地在门口蹦跶，一个扭脸，看见餐厅里神态迥异的四位大人——某人跳得太开心，差点也一头撞在快银身边的玻璃门上。  
“……给我松开你个蜘蛛人！！”  
皮特罗觉得自己一世英名都毁了，尤其是自家妹妹看白痴一样的眼神。  
旺达默默地把最后一份汤端到桌子上，仿佛什么事情都没发生过一样对洛基和索尔招手。  
“吃饭。”

复仇者大厦每天都很欢乐。

吃饭的人不多，席间皮特罗和彼得分别碍于妹妹与斯塔克先生的眼神威胁，不敢互相打闹，但这两个心理年龄半斤八两的男孩，依旧从对方的表情里看出了“吃晚饭再说”的意思。  
托尼在吃披萨的同时还不忘用手机回短信，看发送频率应该是在南美进行任务的幻视发来的，幻视带着thros一起，根据前线的罗迪斯汇报，人造人跟神的组合简直是所向披靡。  
“我觉着我差不多能退役了。”——罗迪斯这样吐槽。  
“thors比thor经验要丰富一点，”索尔对此这样解释，“好歹那个时候我已经在地球和你们经历了一次大战……”尽管打架的对象除了齐塔瑞人还有他亲爱的弟弟。  
洛基撇嘴。  
Thors被幻视带走，thor则在美国周边处理一些通常行动，和他搭档的是寇森跟希尔。不得不说这个安排是尼克福瑞精心思考过的，雷神头一回来被他老爹丢到地球时，见的人也是寇森，不过当时寇森可没想到面前健壮过分的金发男人不是普通的雇佣兵，而是一位如假包换的神祗。  
厨房里的甜点烤好了，皮特罗不等妹妹起身就咻地一下跑过去再跑回来，零点几秒的时间，桌上就多了一盘卖相不错的蛋挞。洛基难得赏脸地吃了一个，评价道，“我觉得蓝莓酱还可以多放点。”  
索尔咬了一口，“……我觉得已经够甜了。”  
其实雷神很想说，弟弟你嗜甜的爱好是不是越来越厉害了……不过面对那双绿眼睛，他还是机智的把这句话给掐死在嘴里。  
托尼倒是对洛基的这个评价赞同点头，恐怕这是二位唯一能达成一致的地方了。  
吃完饭，托尼的手机终于消停了一段时间。外人面前华丽无比的钢铁侠此刻正懒洋洋地靠在沙发上抱着一个圆柱形的红色玩偶——迪士尼给他出的同款抱枕——发呆。  
他是真的在发呆，毕竟看电影和追剧追综艺，都不像是斯塔克的风格。  
“索尔，”托尼忽然叫他，越过长长的客厅大声道，“问你个事情。”  
雷神看过来。  
“他们两个都一定程度上融合了你的记忆，那么他们回去之后呢？”  
“会记得，但是他们什么都无法改变，历史还是会按照正常秩序发生。”这句话是洛基说的，邪神正眺望着窗外华灯初上的夜景，“这已经是最好的结果了，神也无法改变有些故事的发生。”  
一百年，对于凡人而言是琐碎又漫长的一生，对于神祗来说却是轻描淡写的一时。洛基在无限战争后很疯狂地翻了一段时间各类书籍，甚至不惜亲自抵达各个高文明的星球去寻找改变过去的方式，但他从没有成功过。  
他们能改变很多，但不能改变的更多。  
后来索尔知道了，只说了一句——“寿命太长了，我们不可能什么都管得了，我只想要当下。”  
于是这件事他们默契地都没有再提起过，但索尔知道，洛基只是想要他们的母亲回来，这是邪神这辈子唯一想反悔的一件事。  
旺达微微皱眉，想开口说什么，但是她的电话忽然响了起来，打断了客厅里僵滞的气氛。红发女巫接通电话“hello”了一声，神情立马变得严肃，“……什么？好……好……那先让人把他带回来吧，我们都在这，索尔他们都在。”  
大家又齐刷刷地看了过去。红女巫表情为难地握着手机，视线却转而看向洛基和索尔。  
“是幻视的电话……”她顿了一顿，“thors的身体似乎出了点问题，他在战场上昏了过去，幸好那时候是扫尾阶段了，才没出什么意外。”  
还没等神兄弟反应过来，托尼的电话也再一次被人打通，这次打来的是寇森。  
钢铁侠稍稍放松的神情因为这通电话而变得紧绷，但是善于观察的彼得还是发现，这并不是一个足以让他的斯塔克先生感到恐慌的程度。托尼仅仅是在疑惑和不解。  
良久，托尼放下电话，也看了一眼神兄弟。  
“寇森的，真巧，thor这边也昏过去了。”

 

tbc


	11. 第十三章

13  
两名雷神的昏厥对复联众人来说不过是一次插曲，洛基只需稍作解释即可，但邪神心里再明白不过了，这完全就是一个信号——意味着时间线再度开始修正的信号。  
“你的意思是我们要回去了？”thors站在窗户边，高层大厦的采光充足，明亮的日光照在他金子般的长发上完全就是一副中世纪价格昂贵的大师油画，但此刻这位画中人的表情不容乐观——他微微皱眉，“你确定吗，洛基？”  
“可是我们……”  
还没等洛基开口，thor便接过了话。年轻的雷神十分茫然，他总觉得这个世界对他不太友好，不然为什么每次受刺激最多的总是他？  
“……我们……”  
洛基姿势优雅地坐在单人沙发里，靛青的沙发套十分衬他。邪神貌似游刃有余，甚至还时不时翻动手中的书页，翠绿的眼睛更是从未离开过那些晦涩难懂的文字，但是离他最近的索尔却知道，这只是小骗子一贯的障眼法罢了。  
“那就这样吧。”thors得不到洛基的回应，声音陡然冷了起来，他轻哼一声，迈步从客厅里离开，临走前还不忘丢下一句话，“反正早就知道有这天，也没指望伟大的谎言之神能说出什么好听话来。”  
Thor张了张口，像是被主人抛弃的大型金毛犬那样看着洛基——但邪神并不愿就此表态，他坚定地、优雅地又翻了一页书，头也不抬。  
“……”thor叹了口气，也起身离开客厅。  
索尔目送两个雷神走掉后，扭头看坐在单人沙发里的弟弟，黑发邪神拨弄纸张的手一顿，旋即猛地合上厚重的魔法典籍，深深叹气。  
“白痴……”洛基扶额，“难道我要想尽办法挽留他们才对吗？”  
索尔很能理解thor和thors的心情，毕竟他已经抽空了解过了莫比乌斯之咒的后遗症——他们会渐渐共享一部分记忆，并且对这个世界的人有所依恋。也就是说，在thor和thors的心里，他们舍不得洛基，和索尔舍不得洛基一样。  
“等他们回到自己的时间线就不会这样了。”索尔试图摸摸那头黑发，手势如同给猫顺毛一般，然而洛基毫不给面子地避开，绿眼睛瞪他。  
“——上次的事情还没找你们算账！”  
“呃……”索尔迅速收回了手，摸摸下巴，斟酌着用词的同时往外挪了两步，“……你不是也很享受嘛，弟弟。”  
诡计之神眯起了他漂亮的绿眼睛，想也不想便小刀出鞘。  
雷神日常捂着腰龇牙咧嘴地从他们的房间离开了。

<<<  
冷面相对，并不是最好的结局。  
洛基知道他应该去找另外两个雷神说说话，至少让他们明白为什么自己这样做，但邪神可不是什么面对错误就会勇敢承认的好孩子，更不是善于心理辅导的好弟弟，他别扭——别扭至极，宁可默默无闻事后补救都不愿意当场挽留。  
于是场面一度回到他们四个滚床单之前，谁都不愿和对方碰面。  
索尔看在眼里，有心想要开解几句，毕竟那也是他自己本人，可过去的自己哪里能静得下心来听说教？雷神是奥丁引以为傲的儿子，从来都是只听凭自己的家伙。  
然而也就是在那之后的第三天，thors开始做梦。他在梦里见到了洛基——准确的说，是过去的洛基，时间则是他把巧舌如簧的邪神封上嘴巴、戴上镣铐，从地球带回阿斯嘉德的那天。  
……  
海姆达尔开启了彩虹桥，他在传输的过程中解开了邪神嘴上的桎梏。在外域流浪经年的邪神面色惨白，笑容却又狠又辣，微微勾起的嘴角像是在说——“瞧，哥哥，你又抓到我了。”  
他也的确是这样说的。  
thors记得自己这样回答，“洛基，这不是游戏。”  
“是吗？”  
尽管手上带有重重镣铐，特制的金属让神祗都无法轻易挣脱，可他还是这样轻描淡写的挑眉反问，就像少年时代的他们在花园里看书，他问了洛基一个并不难回答的问题，对方也是这幅表情。  
“可对我来说玩的很高兴呢，”邪神倾身靠近他哥哥，几乎不用踮起脚尖，他们差不多高，thors高三四公分，所以那双绿眼睛向上看雷神时，后者能清晰地看见此中自己的神情。邪神微笑低语，“非常高兴，只差一点，哥哥，差一点我就能赢了。”  
可那是错误的。面对战争雷神永不认输，但入侵则又是另一回事。  
thors皱眉，“你很希望赢我？那好，你赢了。”  
洛基的表情仿佛猛地被蜜蜂蛰了一下，刺痛难忍，但这仅仅是一瞬间，他很快就恢复了平静。彩虹桥周围绚烂近乎白色的光照在他本就毫无血色的脸上，唯有那双绿眼睛明亮惊人。  
“索尔，这很没意思，这太没意思了。”  
黑发青年长出一口气，随后讥讽地勾起了嘴角。  
“我只是想让你知道我在想什么，哥哥。”  
这是thors不久前才经历过的一段回忆，他和洛基在彩虹桥上就说了这么几句话，然后他们就到了阿斯嘉德。海姆达尔严肃地盯着兄弟俩，嘱咐thors将洛基带回奥丁面前——自然，一切顺理成章，知道了身世又入侵过地球的邪神不会轻易在任何人面前服软，无论是面对弗利嘉还是奥丁，他都平静至极，连被审判都不动一下眉头。  
直到被关入牢狱，洛基都没在和thors说一句话。  
Thors以为他和他弟弟就只能这样了，做了一千年的兄弟，从今往后再做此生不死不休的敌手——可没有想到，他忽然就因为时空的错乱进入了某个未来时间，见到了几年后的他们。  
莫比乌斯之咒，在古老书籍里才发生过的奇妙事件，他居然亲自体会了一番。  
洛基——经历了无限战争并且从灭霸手下死里逃生的那一个——在未来的他面前完全是被吃得死死的，他对着自己和另一个更年轻的雷神嬉笑怒骂，鲜活的令他感到陌生。  
原来洛基也会有这样一面。  
原来他们一直以来的纠葛都源自于对彼此感情的错误认知。  
原来他们互相在意对方，却又不够了解对方——thors深深地觉得在这一点上他老爹得背不少责任，奥丁在教育儿子的方法上十分失败。  
也许是咒语，也许是因为那个灵魂，他居然不自觉地对这个时间线有了眷恋，内心萌生出一种“就这样继续下去也不错”的念头。可现实毫不留情地给了他当头一棒——洛基的态度则给了第二棒——他必须面对回去的事实。  
这两大棒子砸到脑袋上，任雷神是钢筋铁骨也得头昏眼花。  
所以，尽管他知道自己没资格生气，却还是免不了的生气起来。  
……  
Thor也在做梦。这也许是魔法的后遗症，他也梦到了来之前的场景。  
阿斯嘉德是仙宫神域，终年四季如春，鸟语花香。阿萨神族们不必为了生计忧愁，他们自有最高明的法术，有最出色的审美，也有最精妙的手工。作为仙宫的王子，他和洛基从小唯一要操心的就是“老师的课后作业写不完怎么办？”  
这个问题大部分时候，百分之九十九都属于thor，剩下的百分之一才归属帮哥哥思考作业的洛基。洛基是个聪明的魔法师，和一看就是战士的thor完全不一样，他在家庭作业方面很得老师欢心。这种情况一直持续了几百年，直到两位王子放下书本，走入战场。  
Thor来之前，刚刚和弟弟在一场战斗中获得胜利，他们得到了奥丁的允准为自己开一场小型的庆功宴，和朋友们喝得酩酊大醉。然后那晚上他抱着洛基撒了半夜的酒疯，嘀嘀咕咕“弟弟你魔法真厉害什么时候我也能这么厉害”和“呜呜呜洛基你为什么不理我你是不是嫌我烦”——实际上，那只是他以为自己抱着洛基，狡猾的邪神事后才告诉哥哥，那天晚上他抱的是个真人比例的抱枕。  
仙宫无忧无虑的日子，大致如此，thor甚至没考虑过会和弟弟闹到不可收拾的那一天。  
哪怕父亲再三暗示他会成为仙宫的主人，他也从没觉得有什么过，毕竟仙宫只有一个，王子却有两人，他和洛基从小一起长大，自然也会一道成为阿斯嘉德未来的主人。  
他从未怀疑过。  
但一切就是这么荒谬的发生了——时空的错乱，未来的命运，背道而驰的兄弟……他一一获悉，却难以置信。他和洛基会闹掰？洛基会去侵略中庭？他们会生离死别好多次？  
说实话他一个字都不信，但那些属于未来的他的记忆却顽固地钻进了他的脑子。  
Thor从少年时候起就模模糊糊地知道他对洛基的感情，可那时他总以为是青春期的懵懂到到大了就会好，又或者他们日夜相处难免比别的兄弟感情更深——可他来到了未来，年长的邪神笑着看他，绿眼睛里全都是熟悉的情绪。  
他恍然大悟，明白了前因，也知晓了后果。  
比起thors，他更容易接受“回去”两个字，因为这个时间线的洛基有了索尔在身边，那个时空里他的弟弟却还在等他——他明白洛基的意思。  
那并非某种舍得与不舍得，而是无声地诉说，“我总是在等你。”  
穿越银河宇宙，有万千星辰时空，他们的灵魂都是一样的。


	12. 第十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然感性了起来。。。

Thor的回去，既突然又不突然。  
当时索尔正在客厅里做俯卧撑，他数到了第两百零八个，还在接着往下数；洛基捧着本书和thor嘀咕“这个咒语挺好用的如果你们是第一次一定要温柔”云云，直说得年轻雷神面红耳赤，想要挪开视线又不敢挪开。  
“你不学会受苦的可是我啊！”洛基差点儿拿三公分厚的魔法典籍砸烂thor的脑袋，但是——说实话，他已经很少能看见他哥哥脸红了，thor害羞的样子还蛮让他怀念的。邪神半开玩笑着说，“要不是打不过你，我真的想日·死·你，哥哥。”  
“洛基——”  
落地窗那边传来索尔饱含威胁的声音，邪神十分见好就收地举手投降。  
“我什么都没说，你幻听了。”  
Thor扶额。  
然后意外就发生了。  
浅金色的光迅速从指间包裹到年轻雷神的每一寸，他的金发在金光下格外灿烂，但神情却有一丝怔怔。Thor看了看自己，忽然开口，“是你的魔法吗，洛基？”  
邪神的绿眼睛里静悄悄的，似乎把一切都了然于胸，他只是歪了歪脑袋，叹出一口气来。  
“……是你要回去了啊，我的小哥哥。”  
“别这么叫我，”thor抗议，停顿半秒才道，“其实我猜到了，只是没想到会这么快。”他试图用手去抓洛基的手，但很遗憾，他变成了半透明的非实质，大手直直穿过邪神的肩膀，落了个空。  
“太快了，你看我都摸不到你了。”  
“没关系，你很快又能看到我了。”  
索尔从瑜伽垫上爬起来，走到洛基身边抱住他，他们一齐看向thor，年轻的雷神恍惚间以为自己看到的是一副画像——未来的他，也会有这样握住谎言的一天吧。  
“要听父亲的话，”索尔嘱咐，随即又笑道，“虽然他年纪大了，又有些固执，可他依旧是我们的父亲。”  
“还有母亲，”洛基认真强调，“要爱她，她是世界上最爱我们的人。”  
Thor身上的光越发灿烂了，他浑身都被强烈的金光包围，只有一双蔚蓝的眼睛如此清晰明亮。他在看他们俩，仿佛也是穿越过他们的影子，在寻找自己将要经历的未来。  
“我会的，”雷神郑重许诺，咧嘴笑的时候露出一口白牙，“那么，再见。”  
金光如泡影般炸裂，消散在原本就宽大的客厅里，连一丝烟尘都没留下来。洛基有片刻怔然，但很快的，他就被身后，索尔亲吻他脖子的动作给拉回了神智。  
“怎么了？”邪神问他。  
“没什么。”索尔利落地否认，随后吻上弟弟的黑发，再顺过去亲吻脸颊，他用胡渣轻柔地蹭着对方的皮肤，低语道，“我只是想吻你了。”  
洛基横他一眼，干脆转身跨坐到男人身上，捧着他英俊的脸吻了下去。  
他们唇齿厮混，肢体纠缠，连亲吻都如同打架一般。  
良久，黑发青年退后，将手指按在男人和自己一样微肿的唇瓣上轻笑。  
“哥哥，这才叫‘想吻你了’。”

Thors并没有察觉这一切，因为他最近这段时间一直在躲避其余三个人。  
雷神把自己关在一间书房里，里头的书大多是阿斯嘉德毁灭前夕邪神从奥丁宝库里带出来的——要说这空间宝石可真是个好东西——他翻阅那些晦涩难言的文字，有的甚至闻所未闻、见所未见，他没有和任何人提起他在干什么，只有thors自己心里明白，他在寻找那道神奇又荒诞的咒语。  
他想问的问题洛基不愿给他回答，而他又无法对索尔说出口。  
——面对着三位一模一样的神祗，你是否能真的做到只爱一份灵魂？  
厚重的魔法典籍里，寥寥写着几句，thors快把这儿的藏书都翻完了，从太阳升起找到月落星沉，他始终迫切的希望能看到过去的人的经历，来佐证自己脑袋中荒唐的想法。  
“天太暗了，你该开盏灯继续看。”  
哔哒轻响，书房门口的开关被人按下，房内骤然亮起了灯，紧接着身后轻微的脚步声就顿在了那里。Thors被突然到来的光线给刺到眼睛，下意识地闭了闭——“我看得清。”他知道是谁来了。  
“你回去还有很多事要做，”邪神的声音在后头有些飘忽，甚至thors可以从中品味到一丝嘲笑，“……而且你迟早也会失去一只眼睛，为什么不好好珍惜现在呢？”  
索尔的机械眼是无限战争时期浣熊火箭给他的，他用着不错，洛基回来后查阅了所有古籍都没办法去弥补，于是他只能尽可能的把那只假眼用魔法变得以假乱真些。不过到了天冷的时候，那只眼睛还是会有些不灵光。  
Thors回过头看他，“洛基，是你告诉我不能留恋现在。”  
说到底，雷神还是觉得弟弟太绝情了，在临别之际都没有半点挽留。他不算聪明的大脑在此刻仿佛打了死结，完全走不出自己的死胡同。  
洛基叹了口气，深深地，重重地叹了一口气，他有那么一瞬间觉得二人的角色对调了——曾几何时，不断在追问的人是他，而给不出他想要的回答的人是索尔。可现在索尔会这样说了，他说——“那个‘我’只是需要人点拨一下，洛基，去找‘我’聊聊吧。”  
所以邪神才会纡尊降贵，出现在书房里。  
洛基走到thors面前，盘腿坐到在地上柔软的羊毛毯子上，径直问道。  
“你是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
Thors抬头看了他一眼，洛基盯着他又问了一遍。  
“你知道我是从什么时候开始喜欢你的吗？”  
对于年轻的邪神来说，爱与喜欢可能是个非常羞耻的单词，也太渺小了，不足以让他愿意在索尔面前袒露心扉。但时移世易，生离死别，他们经历了这般多，他倒是觉得承认也无伤大雅——反正他只有索尔，而索尔也只有他。  
人前说去的话，都可以在人后讨回利息不是？  
二人沉默了许久，thors才开了口，他的声音略带嘶哑，想来是好久没出声的缘故。英俊天神长长的金发垂在脸侧、肩头，唯有一双完整而湛蓝的眼睛是如此引人注目，就好像……对了，像是阿斯嘉德终年不冻的清澈海水。  
“……我不知道，我们认识太久了，洛基。父亲征战多年后把你抱回了母亲的宫殿，我就一直以为你是我的亲兄弟，并且从未怀疑过……”thors说到这里短促的笑了笑，也不知道是否在怀念自己过去的迟钝，他慢慢说着，声音里渐渐染上一层苦笑，“几百年吧，至少有几百年，我都把你单纯地当做弟弟。”  
时间是量，而质变的则发生在他们进入青春期后的某一天。  
“我只是……隐约觉得那样不好，可你一直都表现的很正常，洛基，在彩虹桥那次之前，你一直都表现的很好。我甚至一度认为是自己的想法过于龌龊了，你明白吗？”thors后来想想，这大概也是为什么他会在洛基入狱后如此愤怒了，是他愚蠢，没有发现兄弟之情早就变了，而洛基一直在“欺骗”他。  
“错了。”  
邪神忽然说道，他翠色的眼睛里含着笑意，低声纠正。  
“不是‘表现’，而是‘伪装’。”他对自己的认知一直都很清楚。  
“……是，是伪装，你伪装的太好了。”  
很久很久以前，希芙曾经在他面前说过“你弟弟就像一条有保护色的毒蛇”，thors当时还特别好笑地接话说“你不知道吗我最喜欢蛇了”——真真是一语成谶！  
“所以你到底在气什么？”洛基发誓自己已经用了生平最温柔的语气去问，他很难得保持这个状态，通常这个语气只出现在他不小心干了坏事之后……  
Thors张了张口，猛然别过脸去。  
“那我来说说，我是什么时候‘喜欢’上你的吧。”洛基知道自己是问不出答案了，也是，以雷神的犟脾气自己能从他口里硬生生撬出答案未免痴人说梦了些。他望着天花板上纵横交错的绘符，平静地开了口。  
“从一开始，哥哥，我认识你的第一天起，我就喜欢你了。”  
怎么能够不喜欢呢？哪怕那时候他还是懵懂记事的幼孩，而索尔已经是三个大人都抓不住的淘气包了，他还是喜欢这个小太阳似的哥哥。  
小时候，索尔会溜进弗利嘉的宫殿看他；再大些，他们亲亲热热地住在同一座寝殿；少年时，他们一起读书学习，更是亲密无间；然后……他们终于渐渐走入这整个世界，站在了命运岔路的两边。  
即便是后来流亡宇宙、各自为战，再又殊途同归……洛基都不觉得亲兄弟会怎样——这世上，还有谁能审判他们？谁又敢审判他们！  
邪神的绿眼睛眨了眨，终于说出了自己今日的来意，“我很早很早以前就喜欢你，所以时间对我们来说并无意义。你的回去，不过是时间线修复的缘故，而你的时间线里……哥哥，这并非一种舍得和不舍得，而是‘我’在等你。”  
Thors长久地沉默，随后突然将面前的黑发青年拉入怀中。  
雷神的拥抱是如此温暖，就像太阳一样。  
“……我知道了……”


	13. 第十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至此完结啦

15  
如果把复仇者联盟比作一整个大家庭，那尼克福瑞就算是里头的半个大家长——哪怕家里全都是奇奇怪怪的、半点儿也不能让他省心的成年人，他也得对这个家庭负责。  
毕竟是他选择开启计划把他们组织到一起，在旁人眼里臭名昭著的黑寡妇，时代英雄象征的美国队长，看似玩世不恭的钢铁英雄，平凡出身的箭术特工，拥有接近不死之身的天才博士和一位来自外太空的神祗。  
当然现在他们有了更多成员，但整个故事的发展方向从绿巨人开始，经过索尔的到来，再到旺达的出现……嗯，怎么说呢，开始从科技征服世界变成了魔幻征服世界。尼克福瑞不止一次地想，万一某天他们想背着自己干点什么，自己估计也是没辙。  
他又不是他们那群超级英雄，以他这把年纪，在初次和冬兵及九头蛇交手时，装死都差点要了他半条命。  
不过现在托灭霸的福，无限战争之后他看九头蛇都觉得可爱多了。

——福瑞不知道的是，他们还真背着他去干大事了。

“我真阻止不了他们。”  
托尼叼着一个甜甜圈咬了口，然后左手乖巧地拿着被咬掉五分之一的甜甜圈举起，右手则拿着牛奶举起，他边吃边含糊道，“……索尔的性格和洛基的脾气都不是我擅长的类型，反正只要邪神不毁灭世界，我都随便他。”  
斯蒂夫很怀疑地将人上下打量。  
“得了吧斯蒂夫，”托尼把到嘴边的“老冰棍”给咽回去，换了个更合适的词汇，拿着他的甜甜圈从厨房流理台后绕出来，“我们所有人年纪加起来也没索尔的一半大，而且。”托尼继续咬了一口甜甜圈，慢悠悠道。  
“……难道人家处理感情问题我也要插手吗？你会管娜塔莎和巴恩斯的事儿吗？”  
美国队长顿时露出了胃疼的表情。  
好吧，谁还没两个令人郁卒的老朋友呢？  
想到上次兴冲冲跑去约会的两个老朋友——他们彼此原本都打算表现的绅士淑女点儿——结果开车在半道上时，碰巧遇到了一伙蒙面匪徒打算去抢劫银行。然后正义感爆棚的两人根本没顾虑到自己穿的是西装和礼服，直接把车在路边熄火停下，还顺手打劫了那伙预备去银行打劫的匪徒，将人扭送到警局门口。  
至于早就预定好位子的餐厅，自然是想也没想的泡汤了。  
“我管不动，”斯蒂夫扶额道，“我现在唯一担心的就是他们什么时候能正常的约会一次。”  
托尼拍拍他肩膀，嘴角一挑，毫不留情地吐槽。  
“你现在看上去仿佛一个十六岁女儿的老爹。”  
“……其实我一直没说，索尔出门时你的眼神挺像十六岁儿子他爸的。”  
“……”

<<<  
十六岁儿子正带着他的男朋友和另一个自己驱车赶往事发地。  
没错，他们在没得到福瑞允准的情况下去了新的任务地点——普拉姆岛。这个小岛在地理位置上紧挨着纽约最繁华的长岛，距离康涅狄格海岸不过十六公里，与度假胜地汉普顿更是近在咫尺，可实际上这儿却是一个机密的生化实验室。  
“天知道为什么敌人在那儿，”索尔开着车随口道，“娜塔莎给的情报你看了吗？”  
洛基坐在副驾驶座上，车速造成的风吹得他黑发飞扬。邪神回过头来，眨了眨绿眼睛，“你是说哪一部分？”  
“目击者。”  
“哦，看了，挺有趣的，”洛基轻描淡写地点头，“不就是看见了鸟身虎头的动物吗？中庭人太大惊小怪了，我们的姐姐不还养过一只几米高的大猫吗？”  
索尔无奈地看他一眼，“那是狼。”  
是吗？洛基努力回想了一下，然后很快就放弃了。  
反正那天和芬里尔打架的人不是他，是那个浑身绿油油的大家伙。  
“想到回去以后迟早还要面对海拉，我就觉得眼睛疼。”  
Thors原本坐在后排一直没发话，听到芬里尔后却突然开了口。他最近几天身体不适的越来越频繁了，这是要回去的征兆，也正是因为如此，他才突然想要和洛基一起“执行任务”。索尔没有拒绝的理由，洛基无所谓，所以三个人就这么正大光明的跑了出来。  
“没关系，你会赢的。”  
“我知道，但是那只是我的记忆这样告诉我。”长发雷神低笑，蓝眼睛看向前头的后视镜，对上了不知道谁的视线，“……其实我没有半点把握，你知道的，我回去的麻烦还多着呢。”  
洛基“呃”了一下，想到了彼时并不老实的自己。  
“那些并不难，”索尔适时地接过话，语调轻快，车子渐渐减速靠边，海岸线至此越发明显，“我做过一次，虽然过程有点棘手，但你能收获更多。比如——”  
金发神祗猛地踩下刹车，车子完美地停到了路边，他转身靠过去替副驾驶的邪神解开安全带——这样一来二人离得极近，洛基下意识退后了些，但很快就被兄长的强势搞得无所避让。  
洛基举手投降，“能不能给我点呼吸的空间，我伟大的哥唔——”  
索尔想都没想就堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
他们交换过一个深吻，咔哒一声，安全带因为弹力而唰地一下回归原位。  
索尔笑起来，“比如你能把他抓住。”  
Thors愣了愣，旋即大笑起来——洛基就是这个时候，瞪了后座的雷神一眼，随即狠狠地揽上索尔肩膀，用力咬了一口男人丰润的嘴唇。  
这绝对是邪神的报复。

普拉姆岛守卫不森严，考虑到机密性，这儿更多的使用高科技和动物守卫。也就是说，你在上岛前看到的鸟和鱼，都有可能是官方的眼睛。  
洛基抱着手臂表情古怪，“……所以九头蛇到底是怎么上去的？”难道变成动物？  
索尔也没想明白，但他仔细看过资料，回忆了一下才道，“九头蛇自一战前就在这儿埋了暗线，有一些通道非常古老，连神盾局都没搞明白。”  
洛基耸肩，直接一边一个拽住两位雷神的手，“好了，我看清楚了……抓着我的手，我带你们去对面的小岛。”  
不知道是不是持有空间宝石的时间太长，洛基的时空法术在无形中被加强了许多，现在他只要是看几眼——或者是自己曾去过的地方——都能瞬间抵达。不过这个小秘密他不方便告诉太多人，至少尼克·福瑞不行。  
Thors和索尔一顿天旋地转，还没等反应过来，就踉踉跄跄地踩在了普拉姆岛干涩的泥土上。看上去这儿许久没下过雨了，草坪干燥，一眼望去就几只兔子。  
“兔子？”thors诧异道，“别告诉我他们拿这个当监视人。”  
“谁知道呢？”洛基耸肩。  
他们正准备继续前行，邪神却忽然觉得左手一松。  
左手是thors。  
洛基已经走出几步距离，但他下意识地回头看了，意料之中的，thors的半边身子都变成了半透明，在日光下模糊成不明显的一团。  
“等等，我们还没有……”洛基着急道，“好不容易才跑到这儿。”  
Thors低头看了看自己，忽然明白了过来。  
到时间了。就好像thor那天一声不吭地消失在大厦里，他也该回去了。  
可他甚至还没和洛基——这个时间点的洛基——好好并肩作战过一次。  
“我得回去了。”  
Thors深呼吸了几下才这样说道，他的半张脸都模糊了，只剩下另一半在看他。但洛基和索尔都能看出来他在笑，嘴角微微勾起一些，笑得很温和。  
“这真的是一次非常与众不同的旅行，我发誓，如果不是你们……我大概还在和洛基——我的意思是我那个时候的邪神——我们应该还会继续吵下去。”他尤其看向索尔，未来的自己站在长发邪神身边，身姿挺拔如擎天石柱，神情是那样的坚定——莫比乌斯之咒带来的记忆不够多，他有很多次都好奇，索尔到底比自己多经历过多少，才能变成现在这个样子。  
可现在，他却觉得没必要问了。  
“但是我早就该知道，其实我是爱他的，而他也是爱我的。”  
“当然，”索尔郑重道，“我们是彼此的唯一。”  
Thors长出一口气，笑起来。  
“这就够了，我没什么遗憾了，反正回去我还有很多事要做，而你们……也有你们的事要做。”他突然话锋一转，看向洛基，“我知道你有了……呃，你别这样看我，其实你最近口味变了很多，是斯塔克和我抱怨的，他前几天刚和Friday交谈过这件事。不过你放心，我还没和别人说。”  
索尔看看thors又看看脸色微变的洛基。  
“看来你也没告诉他，”thors学着洛基平常的样子耸了耸肩，“好吧……我说了太多了，我得走了——我们等一会儿再见，弟弟。”  
这一回他没有喊他洛基。  
阳光透过树梢照下来，打在雷神金灿灿的身体上，他就像是一团被蒸发了的泡沫，在微笑的同时幻化成无数泡影，生生消失在了索尔和洛基的面前。  
“……所以刚才你们到底在说什么暗号？”索尔回过神来，拉住洛基问，“洛基？”  
洛基望天。  
“你真没发现？我最近有什么不一样？”  
“除了爱吃甜的以外好像……”  
“哥哥，你要当爸爸了。”  
“！？”  
“所以，我们赶紧去把任务解决了，然后回去买点好吃的……”  
“解决什么解决！叫托尼他们来解决！你跟我回大厦里呆着去！！！”

索尔·奥丁森，今天也是被弟弟洛基·奥丁森牵着鼻子走的一天。


End file.
